


Just Unlikely

by Crowley_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Sex, Fluff, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_Winchester/pseuds/Crowley_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an accidental/unplanned side effect of Metatron's spell, Lucifer managed to escape the cage. Getting caught by Crowley was not what he had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet-Up

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be interesting to do a fanfic about a ship that nobody really does fanfics for. Here goes!

He didn't know what caused it, but when the Cage had weakened even for those few precious moments-he took his chance. Breaking free hadn't exactly been /easy/ but he'd been determined. He wasn't stupid- keeping it as quiet as possible was key, and since no one was expecting for him to break loose this time, he had the element of surprise on his side. Besides, he soon learned that the world topside of the pit had a little more to focus on at the moment- angels falling left and right, Heaven on lockdown, and Hell... well, unstable. Regardless, however, Lucifer remained ever the opportunist. He saw his chance at last. Careful planning, clever use of eager demonic servants, and he was now an anonymous standing player in the chaotic 'political field' of angels with nowhere to go and no idea of what to actually do on Earth. He'd always had a silver tongue and clever way with words- it wasn't difficult to begin to gain a following. Because he had a plan- he wanted to see Heaven with his own two eyes, and this was the first chance he'd gotten since he'd been cast down to begin with.

Humans were easy to manipulate and this situation was no different. Teenagers, rebelliously summoning things they shouldn't have, thinking it was all just good fun. Lucifer used it as a chance to gain more 'vessels' for some of the angels who'd chosen to follow after him. The thought of hunters investigating the suspicious circumstances and disappearances never really occurred to him. He supposed he should have paid more attention to /who/ was summoning him before he simply.....appeared. Because the person he found himself standing in front of was not the child he'd been speaking to previously.

Crowley looked at Lucifer, clear satisfaction written on his face as he dropped a match, surrounding Lucifer in holy fire. "Well, isn't this exciting?"

Lucifer looked surprised at first, then mostly annoyed. "Exciting wouldn't exactly be the word I'd use for it." He narrowed his eyes at the ring of holy fire around him. "What do you want?"

"Oh, you know. Couple chores from you after the huge mess you made in my kingdom wouldn't hurt," Crowley said with a smirk as he put his hands in his coat pockets.

"/Your/ kingdom?" Lucifer raised his eyebrows at the presumptuous attitude, but bit his tongue, flashing the other a thinly serene smile. "Alright, well, you've got my attention. Spit it out, what you want from me."

"Abaddon and the Winchesters, off the playing field," Crowley said shortly. "And yes, my kingdom. I'm the king, after all."

Lucifer very nearly rolled his eyes, halfway muttering under his breath. "Not much of a king if this is what Hell's become these days...." All the same, he rolled his shoulders and tipped his head to the side. "Alright, say I agree- what do I get out of this little deal?"

"You get, oh I don't know, freedom and some security," Crowley replied, shrugging with a grin. "Anything you've got your mind on, handsome?"

Lucifer arched an eyebrow. "Some respect, for starters." He brushed it aside in favor of thoughtfulness though, scratching his chin lightly. "What can you offer me that I can't get for myself, that's truly the question."

Crowley sighed. "If you think of anything, write it down. I'll ride Dean until Abaddon's off the charts, and I'll come back and visit. How does that sound?" He called as he started to walk away.

Lucifer snorted quietly to himself, smirking at Crowley. "Good luck finding me. I won't be here when you return. No, if you want to make a deal with me, you'd best do it now."

Crowley turned around with raised eyebrows. "And how exactly are you planning on getting out of that?" He said, pointing to the holy fire.

Lucifer smirked at the other and shot Crowley a wink. "Now why would I give away my little secrets? That'd just be no fun."

"How kinky," Crowley said dryly. "Now, let's get down to business. What do you want at this lovely little hell hole you crawled into?"

Lucifer eyed Crowley for a long moment as he crossed his arms over his chest, choosing his words carefully. "You seem to hold to the deals you make....I want you to owe me a favor. One that I can come back to collect later. Anything I want."

Crowley paused, thinking for a moment. "Quite a risky deal there, love."

Lucifer smirked and tipped his head to the side. "You are making a deal with the actual devil, 'sweetheart.'" 

Crowley chuckled at that. "Quite true." With a snap of his fingers, the flames died away. "So, if you would, sign at the bottom." Crowley unrolled their contract, letting it stop at Lucifer's feet.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes once the contract came out, carefully stepping over the scorched circle on the ground so he couldn't be trapped again and stared at the contract at his feet. "What is this nonsense?"

"A contract, love. I never make a deal without a signature and a kiss." Crowley smirked at Lucifer's disgruntled features and held out a pen.

Lucifer stared at the pen, but didn't take it. "I'm not kissing you. And I'm inclined not to sign this either. I don't make deals with kisses and contracts."

Crowley raised his eyebrows. "How does an angel make a deal then? Please, enlighten me."

Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his chin rather haughtily. "/I/ never lie and I keep promises- I have no need to sign contracts or go through motions of reassurance that I'll keep my end of the bargain. I find it incredibly insulting." Contracts and kisses were for demons- creatures he'd created. Creatures /lesser/ in nature than himself.

Crowley scoffed and rolled the contract back up with a snap. "Sorry, Luci, you're a bit out of the times. I'm not too concerned if I hurt your feelings, I just like to know I can relax safely in my throne this evening."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes dangerously and closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye. "Call me that again and you won't be resting anywhere. Do not forget you aren't the only one who merely has to snap their fingers to remove someone from the picture." Lucifer gave a dark smile and patted Crowley on the cheek somewhat patronizingly. 

Crowley's fists tightened in his coat, but he held his tongue. "Just sign the contract, would you?" He spat, looking up at Lucifer angrily.

Lucifer laughed a little bit at Crowley's anger, satisfied that he'd gotten under his skin now. Revenge for getting under /Lucifer's/ skin. "My, you're an insecure one, aren't you?" He began circling around Crowley slowly, in a rather predatory fashion. Not many people could even touch the King of Hell, but Lucifer was fully capable of killing him with his fingers. Not that he would, he had no need to at the moment. 

Crowley sighed, doing his best to recompose his face into one of smooth passiveness. "I'm quite secure, thanks for inquiring." Crowley watched Lucifer warily, his hand twitching to flick out his angel blade.

Lucifer let out a loud bark of a laugh, crossing his hands loosely over his chest. "Yes- selling your soul for a few inches below the belt sounds /very/ secure to me-" Watching him flick out the blade, Lucifer just grinned and motioned to it. "What's this, going to poke me?" Lucifer wasn't too concerned over it- an angel blade could wound him, but it would take an archangel blade to kill him.

Crowley's eyes narrowed, his grip tightening on the blade. "Who the bloody hell told you about my deal?" He barked, walking up to Lucifer. "You're playing a very dangerous game." Crowley muttered, looking up at Lucifer defiantly.

Lucifer's grin turned smug, his eyes dancing with mirth and amusement. Even as Crowley muttered and walked up to him, he stood in place, crossing his arms over his chest and looking none too threatened. "So says the little demon to the archangel. Honestly-what are you going to do about it?" Lucifer smirked and reached out to pat Crowley's cheek patronisingly.

Crowley's eyes widened in shock before his fists clenched, glaring at Lucifer. "I'm not a child!" He hissed before stepping away, trying to reign in his temper. Getting in a cat fight with Lucifer was definitely not on his to-do list.

Lucifer's laugh rang throughout the room, though it quieted down after a few moments and he shook his head a bit. "Oh dear, it appears I've wounded that fragile pride of yours." He smirked openly and held his arms outward with a mocking glint to his eyes. "Do you need a hug there?" if Crowley stopped making it so damn amusing to, perhaps Lucifer would be able to stop teasing him.

"Oy! What did I just say?" Crowley said, exasperated. "I'm certainly not becoming your toy, so let's just make a deal we can both agree on. Capische?"

Lucifer let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes at Crowley. "You really have no say in whether or not I make you my toy." Silently he began pacing around Crowley in a slow circle, eyeing him. "I've already told you, I'm not signing that contract. And I'm not going to kiss you either. The fact that you keep harping on it just makes you look rather desperate, I'm not going to lie."

Crowley set his jaw as he slid the blade back up his sleeve. "It's how things are done around here nowadays. It's not my fault you don't know how to make a deal. Why, even Dick was a team player," Crowley spat, frustrated that Lucifer could get under his skin so easily.

Lucifer sneered at the other, arms dropping to his sides to slip his hands into his pockets. "Well, it's no surprise that 'Dick' was a team player. The Leviathan have always been rather filthy creatures." He snorted and tipped his head back, rolling his eyes. "Really now, Crowley. Coming off this desperate is just...sad. And mildly pathetic."

Crowley rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. "You think that I'm desperate for you? God no, that meat sack?" Crowley suddenly paused, a frown flickering across his face before his confident smirk returned. "And in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly into men."

Lucifer hesitated for a moment, the corner of his eye twitching when Crowley insulted his meat suit. Glancing down over it, Lucifer peered at the vessel that was starting to wear thin in a couple places-so it began again. He'd need a new one soon. "Hmm...fair point. I suppose I'll need to find a vessel capable of holding me. Again." Though, being as Lucifer rather enjoyed playing games, he might just go find himself a female vessel next and see how far he could push Crowley then. "But it's quite alright. I mean, demons are incapable of seeing true beauty, only pure decay and vile filth."

Crowley rolled his eyes with a snort. "My, my, my, the creator really didn't read over the instruction book lately, did he? Of course we can see beauty and handsomeness and such," Crowley said as he waved his hand, licking his lips slightly as he looked over Lucifer for a moment.

Lucifer arched an eyebrow at the other and crossed his arms over his chest, clearly not buying it. "Oh? Well, whatever helps you sleep at night. If it makes you feel better to tell yourself lies then go right ahead." He smirked at the other before pacing closer to him, leaning into Crowley's personal space the closer he got. "Tell me something-sealing deals with kisses....Why? Are your sexual appetites just that voracious? I mean, I know demons are merely all of the worst of humanity, but a little self-control now and then would do you well. You don't see angels running around kissing everyone they make a deal with."

Crowley scowled, stiffened as Lucifer started getting into his personal space. "Of course not! Angels don't make deals like we do. We have contracts and order! We never break a person! Angels lie whenever it suits them. Even us, what you think of as the worst of the worst, are still better than you." Crowley relaxed somewhat now that he was making at least some kind of offensive move.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows at the other, offended but not quite furious at the comment. Because quite frankly, he couldn't deny most angels lied. Even before he'd fallen, there had been the occasional little fib here or there from the lower order of the host. But Lucifer? No, Lucifer had never lied. Lucifer had been the most beautiful as well as the most virtuous angel God had created. Of course it had changed a bit after the fall, but Lucifer stuck to his guns when it came to lying. He absolutely refused to. "Where do you think you got that order from? Where do you think that the demons learned to never break a promise? When God created the angels, I as always the most virtuous. I never lied and I never broke my word. I don't have need of a contract, because I consider my word to be binding enough. The idea that you believe I'll break my word is rather insulting." Of course, he never said anything about not manipulating things.

Crowley scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, a fat lot of good that did you before you got booted from your house by Daddy, huh?" He sneered, looking at Lucifer. "All that you are is a little boy with one big temper tantrum. So please, spare me the fact that you're scared to kiss a guy. I don't have the time to play games with you."

There were many things that could set Lucifer off- one of which being mention or reference to his Fall or the events that led up to it. And perhaps it wasn't entirely smart to show that it got under his skin, but Lucifer couldn't quite control the way his hand snapped out to grab Crowley's throat. It wasn't as if he were squeezing and aiming to cut off the air supply, but rather he let the firm grip speak for itself- a silent threat and a reminder of just how easy it would be to kill Crowley. "You would do well to remember that I can rip you right from this meatsuit of yours and tear you apart, fiber by fiber. I don't need a spell, or a demon blade to do it for me- just a simple," He raised his other hand and snapped his fingers for emphasis. "So, current king of hell or not, you would do well to show me a little respect. Understood?"

Crowley gulped nervously, feeling the hand uncomfortably squeezing his throat. "Of course sir, sorry for the miscommunication." Crowley shifted slightly, seeing how light Lucifer's grip was, but stopped moving after feeling that it was not light at all. "Now, boss, I can't make a deal without said contract and kiss. I think we can just put aside our differences for this, no?" Crowley chuckled, trying to hide the rage behind his eyes of needing to grovel like that. 

Lucifer's temper began to recede when Crowley groveled, knowing that the demon detested doing so. That just made it all the more rewarding, quite frankly. And so the anger turned to a little smirk as he studied Crowley's face carefully for a few moments. It seemed that the demon simply wasn't going to give ground on this manner in which he made deals- unfortunately. And so Lucifer let out a rather dramatic sigh. "To think- stooping so low as to kiss a demon. Tch, whatever is this world coming to-" He didn't really give Crowley a chance to respond, knowing he'd likely have some sort of smartass response that would get under Lucifer's skin. Instead he bent his head and covered Crowley's lips with his own, hand never once leaving it's grip on Crowley's throat. Of course, he took the lead- he refused to allow the demon to dominate this little kiss of theirs. To Lucifer, nearly everything was about power, and he felt this a prime opportunity to remind Crowley Lucifer wasn't going to be pushed around by one of his own demons. 

Crowley's eyes widened in shock when Lucifer kissed him. He had never been close to being taken over this way. He couldn't move away or even get a good breath in, not with the hand around his throat. Crowley clenched his fists furiously, knowing he had lost even a scrap of respect or power now. Without even realizing what he was doing, he started kissing Lucifer back, relaxing marginally. 

Lucifer noticed the way that Crowley began kissing him back, and for a moment he thought about simply pulling away and leaving him trying to kiss the thin air instead.... But he chose not to. Instead he pressed his thumb and forefinger gently against the sensitive pressure points just behind Crowley's jawbone, and deepened the kiss further. The power of his Grace seemed to fill the room and leave it crackling with electricity charging the air- practically smothering the demon king with his Grace. 

Crowley started trembling slightly as he felt Lucifer's Grace wash over him. The only thing not keeping him from fleeing like his instincts were screaming at him to was the hand around his throat and the lips on his own. Crowley closed his eyes, trying to just relax into Lucifer's touch as he returned the kisses. 

Soon enough Lucifer broke the kiss, his grip loosening greatly around Crowley's throat. Eyes opening a bit, they continued to glow faintly of his Grace for a few moments longer until the power of his Grace began to fade from the room itself. Smirking, he spoke against Crowley's lips, not even bothering to pull away entirely yet. "What's this? Trembling like a mere child? Have I intimidated you?" 

"You have any idea what it feels like for a demon to get confronted by an angel's Grace? Not fun." Crowley muttered, looking up at Lucifer slightly annoyed. "It's not just a picnic, love." He took in a deep breath, relishing that he had the power to do that now that Lucifer's grip wasn't squeezing his neck. 

Lucifer let out a little laugh, finally letting go completely of Crowley's throat and patting his cheek instead. "Archangel 'sweetheart'. You're right to be intimidated though." Humming quietly, Lucifer glanced over the other and couldn't help laughing quietly. "What's the matter? You don't like it when someone else takes the control away from you, do you?" 

Crowley rubbed the back of his neck as he looked up at Lucifer carefully. If his recent experience taught him anything, it's don't play games with Lucifer. So Crowley clenched his jaw and looked down at the ground, hating it but knowing being submissive was the best tactic. "Not particularly, no."

Lucifer chuckled softly at the submissive show, and the way that Crowley bowed his head. It was certainly enough to satisfy Lucifer into complacency for the moment. "Well then I suppose you and I are somewhat alike. Now, I'm off to see to my end of our little bargain- kindly refrain from summoning me again. I'll come when I've finished and let you know." Lucifer hummed quietly and started to walk off before he paused for a moment and seemed to stop, glancing over his shoulder before turning around altogether. "You know... I think I know what it is that I want for myself." His mind was quickly piecing it together and he flashed Crowley a smile. "...the favor I was going to save for a later date... I'll cash it in now instead- I want access to pull a few demons into my service to do little tasks for me. I have a few in mind now-" He waved his hand through the air a moment later. "Don't worry, you'll still keep your throne and title and control and blah blah blah... I just want them for little tasks here and there without having to worry about you throwing a fit over it or trying to stop me and being an overall annoyance." Lucifer figured this would make them even. No debt of a favor hanging over Crowley's head.

Crowley turned to look at Lucifer with raised eyebrows. "A few demons? My kingdom is falling apart! I am losing followers as we speak to that primped up whore, and you want me to give away the little I have left?!" Crowley took a deep breath and bowed his head again. He was so close to getting this deal, he couldn't lose it now. "Apologies. How many demons would you like to have, sir?" He nearly choke on calling someone sir, but he held his tongue. 

Lucifer let out a bit of laughter yet again when Crowley lost his temper then attempted to refrain from using it again. "Relax a bit- you're so... /tense/. I'll handle the ... 'pimped up whore' myself- just as I promised. All you have to do is hand me over... say, twenty or so demons, and just sit back. She'll be gone soon enough - I honor my deals." After all, it would be a bit more challenging, killing a knight of hell rather then a simple demon, but it was entirely possible and completely probable that Lucifer could take her out all by himself. The demons were for other things. "Once she's dead, your little pets will flock back to you. And once I'm finished with them, I'll hand you your twenty demons back again."

Crowley nodded and snapped his fingers, calling the demons to him. Immediately the twenty he called appeared. Crowley looked at them and sighed slightly, seeing how they gazed at Lucifer with a mixture of awe and fear. "Here you go love. Twenty on a silver platter. Give me a ring later, hm?" Crowley said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket before putting it back. "It was a fun dance. Have to try it again sometime." Crowley said, a hint of mocking in his tone as he started walking away. 

Lucifer watched the twenty demons appear at Crowley's command, suppressing a smirk of his own at the way they all looked at him. With a mixture of fear and awe. It was beautiful. Crossing his arms over his chest, Lucifer watched Crowley turn his back upon him and he narrowed his eyes at the sight. Chances were he'd just pay Crowley an actual visit rather then call. It couldn't hurt for more demons to know he himself was back in town. "Come." He ordered the twenty demons merely standing around him, disappearing and snapping his own fingers to summon them with him. He had business to take care of.

Crowley glanced behind him with a heavy scowl. Apparently he wasn't the only one who could summon demons with a snap of his fingers. With a sigh and an own snap of his fingers, he teleported to the hotel room where he was hiding. Crowley laid down on the bed and whistled, smiling slightly as his hellhound clambered up onto the bed next to him. He turned on the soap opera for the day and relaxed.


	2. Really?

Lucifer didn't contact Crowley again for quite a while after that. All in all, roughly a week or so passed before he finished upholding his end of the deal. The shock waves traveled quickly throughout hell, when she died, but there was minimal if any lash back once word got out /who/ had killed Abbadon. Only foolish demons chose to say anything or raise a hand against Lucifer. He continued to make use of the twenty demons that Crowley leased him though, using half of them to distract the Winchesters off on a wild goose chase and the other half to work on finding him new vessels for growing his own angel army. Still, he figured he'd let Crowley know personally that he'd upheld his end of the bargain. Not to mention... he had new business to discuss with him now. And so he found himself standing right outside the door to Crowley's hotel room, lounging against it and knocking lightly on the door.

Crowley opened the door, raising his eyebrows as he saw Lucifer there. "Well, speak of the devil." He stepped back, letting him come into the hotel. Crowley walked over and quickly closed the bedroom do before turning back to Lucifer. "How nice to see you. I've been getting calls all day about how the demons are /so/ sorry they chose her side." Crowley muttered with an eye roll, gesturing to the bowl of blood on the kitchen counter. He sat down and looked up at Lucifer, wondering what else he would say.

Lucifer arched an eyebrow when Crowley opened the door and greeted him with such words. Of course when he stepped further into the room, and noticed the bowl of blood on the counter he snorted lightly and ran a few fingers back through his hair. "I can imagine... I told you I would drop by to let you know when I took care of my end of the deal." Crossing his arms over his chest, Lucifer eyed Crowley quietly. "Abaddon and the Winchesters off of the playing field - time to reinstate yourself." Lucifer glanced all around the room and wrinkled his nose a bit. "Really? The King of Hell holed up in this pitiful excuse of a room? Thought you had better tastes then this..."

Crowley rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "True, these are certainly not near my normal standards, but Abaddon was very good at tracking me. I quickly learned not to get attached." He stood up and looked up at Lucifer, his gaze struggling not to divert his eyes. After he had taken Crowley with that kiss, Crowley was quite intimidated by the angel. "So, job's done. Fantastic. I'm surprised you actually completed the deal." Crowley walked over and dumped the bowl of blood down the drain, and with a snap of his fingers, all remnants were gone. 

Lucifer hummed quietly and couldn't help the little smirk of pure amusement that crossed his lips- Crowley hiding out from Abaddon hunting him down. Slipping his hands into his pockets, Lucifer leaned back casually against the wall behind him and eyed Crowley as the demon rid himself of the blood and of the remnants. "And I'm offended that you're so surprised. I told you I'd do it- I also told you I hold my word quite dear. I even sealed it with a kiss, just to satisfy you." He snorted lightly and studied his fingernails absentmindedly. "I'm insulted. So much so, in fact, that I'm tempted to go elsewhere to find someone more... accommodating, to make.. another deal with." He had no doubt the mention of making another deal might perk Crowley's ears a bit- at least he hoped so, anyways.

Crowley stopped what he was doing and turned to face Lucifer, a scowl on his face. "Oi! Who do you think your going to make deals with? I'm the best you'll get! Why, what do you want to make a deal for?" Crowley didn't mention the fact that he enjoyed sealing the deal far more than he should have. 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at Crowley and waltzed on over to the sofa in the room to plop down onto it, resting his feet up on one of the armrests and effectively sprawling out over it rather comfortably. "Is that so? I don't know... I thought I'd just look around and survey all of my options first... I mean, you're not the only demon around who brokers deals... What exactly makes you the best?" Lucifer draped his arm over the back of the sofa and glanced again to Crowley, completely relaxed, though there was a glint in his eyes- mostly one of amusement. 

"I'm the King of the Crossroads, love. If you want a serious deal, you come to me. I've got the most resources to get your job done." Crowley said sarcastically with a smirk, sitting down in a chair next to the couch. "Besides, you hate demons in general, I'd doubt you'd take well to the amount of idiots I have recruited.

Lucifer shrugged a bit and shook his head when Crowley brought up very valid points. "... fair enough. I suppose I'll have to deal with you then." Glancing sideways to the other, Lucifer glanced him over, up and down. He wouldn't lie- Crowley seemed to have managed finding away to impress him as he'd been digging under Lucifer's skin the last time they were together. Compared to the rest of the demons, Crowley was more... tolerable. Lucifer didn't mind dealing with him quite as much. "... Now that you're piecing your kingdom back together... I need some... muscle for hire, so to speak. Bulk numbers of demons to use for... violent purposes..." He trailed off glancing to Crowley from the corner of his eye.

Crowley looked over at Lucifer , raising an eyebrow. "I suppose that could be arranged. Though, depending on how many of my little boys and girls you want, you might have to wait a bit. Not going to give them all, not when we're still this divided." Crowley pulled out his phone, texting somebody before putting it away again. "What do you have to offer me in return?"

Lucifer hummed and brought a hand to his hair, shoving fingers back through it. "Hmmm, well that's just it. I'm going to need a lot of them." Of course when Crowley mentioned repayment Lucifer merely smirked at him and shrugged. "What is it that you really desire the most? Anything at all, you name it- I cam do it for you."

Crowley drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair thoughtfully. He knew exactly what he wanted, but to even suggest it would be a huge mistake on his part. "I want your support. I'm going to already have Abaddon supporters running around, and I don't need your loyalists to start going against me too."

Lucifer arched an eyebrow at the suggestion and snorted quietly, shaking his head with a smirk. "I offer you literally anything in the world, and you give me /that/? My support? That's a bit of a waste of a bargain on your end-" He shook his head, still grinning and crossing his feet at the ankle. "I have need of you- naturally you already have my support. Of course if you wanna waste your bargain... fine by me."

Crowley raised his eyebrows and scoffed. "The thing that tickles me most about this is now you're trying to help me. Now why would a big archangel like you want to babysit a little devil like me?" Crowley stood up, staring down at Lucifer with a little smirk. "Tell me, what's changed?"

Lucifer let out a highly amused laugh and leaned forward a little bit closer to Crowley. "Nothing has changed actually. I do recall sharing my fondness of playing games..." He hummed and trailed off, reaching out to pat Crowley on the cheek like a sullen child. "Not to mention when I see stupidity I just can't help myself- asking for something you already have shows a severe oversight of your current strengths and weaknesses, I'm afraid."

Crowley stiffened as Lucifer patted him on his cheek. "How many times do I have to tell you to not do that, Luci?" Crowley muttered, crossing his arms as he glared at the archangel. "And what I don't need is for you to tell me how to run my own bloody kingdom! There's nothing you can give me right now that I can't get myself."

Lucifer furrowed his brows a bit and ground his teeth at the nickname. Only Gabriel got to call him that- and obviously Gabriel wasn't around to do it. "Call me that again and your meatsuit is going to start coughing up little bits of annoying demon." Crossing his arms over his chest, Lucifer cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes further. "... obviously there's /something/ you want that I can give you- otherwise you wouldn't even consider making this deal with me. So tell me- out of anything at all, what can I give you that would get me as many demons as possible?"

Crowley opened his mouth and paused. He had to be very careful how to phrase this if he even had a chance. "I want.....oh bloody hell." With a burst of impulsiveness, Crowley reached up with one hand and pulled Lucifer down for a kiss. He almost instantly let go, swallowing slightly. That damn human blood was about to kill him. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, stiffening, waiting for his punishment as submissively as he could. 

Lucifer arched an eyebrow, legitimately confused by Crowley's actions. He wanted what? Why was he resorting to cursing over it now? And then... Lucifer felt himself drug in for a kiss and it startled him. Eyes widening a bit, he tried to regain control of the situation, Crowley finally releasing him and backing down, bowing his head. Lucifer merely sat there and few more moments in pure shock, trying to process the fact that Crowley had enough balls to grab /Lucifer/ in for a kiss. "What was that?" His voice was calm, but his Grace had begun swelling throughout the room, the very air crackling with its intensity. He knew damn well what it was- a kiss. But he wanted an explanation more then anything. "... we certainly haven't made a deal yet, so I'm confused at why you're getting all grabby and trying to kiss me..." He was completely ignoring the fact that he'd rather liked the impulsive and rather brave behavior... and the kiss.

Crowley's eyes almost instinctively darted around the room, assessing all of the ways he could make an escape if it came down to that. "My apologies, I couldn't have been thinking straight." Crowley muttered out, pressing himself against the wall as the archangel's grace hit him hard. This was it. He was going to get killed. "It was just the Scotch hitting my brain a little too hard. I assure you, it's not going to happen again." Crowley looked up at Lucifer, and then back down to the floor. He was going to do whatever it took to avoid a fight he was bound to loose.

Lucifer's Grace was incredibly difficult to read... even to Lucifer sometimes. Like now. It took him a few painstakingly slow moments... bit he began to realize that the flare of power and reaction of his Grace was less out of anger and... more out 'excitement'? He didn't fully understand it himself, considering he'd never really dabbled in pleasures of the flesh. He'd certainly never deigned to while he'd been an angel- far too virtuous for something so disgusting and primal and beneath him. And over the years, he'd been trapped in the Cage for most of mankind's span. With no one but himself really. And the two times he'd been freed (now included ) he'd been far too busy with a mission to indulge in carnal delights with others. He wouldn't even know the first thing about it. Sitting back slowly, he eyed Crowley silently for a long time and tipped his own head back a bit. "... you're a very peculiar demonic entity. Rather brave- stupidly so." Bits of Crowley reminded Lucifer of his favorite demon, Azazel- minus the sly slipperiness of an eel of course. "... it's intriguing. What is it with you and your desires to kiss me? Left over, residual from your twisted human soul? Human habits?" He was genuinely curious, as his tone of voice betrayed. Not angry - curious.

Crowley relaxed somewhat, confusion splattered all over his face. "Well, not exactly." He moved himself off of the wall and sat down across from Lucifer, watching him for signs of aggression. "I've been taking doses of human blood for some time now. I'm guessing that was it." Crowley rolled up his sleeve, showing some of the many marks from where the needle pierced his skin. He was hoping if he was open enough with Lucifer, than maybe he could make it out of here. 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow and let it sink in, what Crowley had just said to him. Eyeing the needle marks on his skin, it suddenly began sinking into place. "... so you've become addicted to human blood? Which is why you have the urges to kiss me?" Lucifer reached out curiously and grabbed a hold of Crowley's wrist to tug his arm closer, his grip unyielding but far from painful. "... curious... Well you're certainly bold. It's mildly intriguing actually..." Slowly it began to click into place and he found himself smirking. "Wait a moment... is that what you were going to ask of me?" His voice bled into a lightly taunting tone, back to playing games once more. "Before you lost control of yourself like a pitiful little animal~?"

Crowley scowled at Lucifer. He angrily yanked his arm back and pushed his sleeve back down to his wrist. "I am not an animal, you swine! Back the bloody hell off!" After a moment, Crowley took in a deep breath, trying to calm down. "And what did you think I was going to ask you? To kiss me? Please. We discussed this before, no?" Crowley put on the blank face he usually used with deals and looked at Lucifer, trying to keep his emotions down for now.

Lucifer smirked as Crowley yanked his arm back, and then leaned back against the couch once more. Honestly... he rather felt that they both knew he was powerful enough to seriously hurt and possibly kill Crowley, so he wasn't bothering to take much offense to Crowley's words or actions at all. "Alright, then what /were/ you going to ask me? And don't lie- I /detest/ being lied to." He sighed and ran a few fingers back through his hair. "I can see right through you Crowley. You wanted something and apparently you can get everything else for yourself, so what could you possibly want from me?" His grin grew a little more smug, like a cat that had its prey cornered.

"I wanted you to help me rule Hell." Crowley said smoothly. No one could tell Crowley was lying, and he was positive Lucifer couldn't either. "You would be a fanastic companion, but now I believe that would be a poor choice. We have too many different goals." Crowley gave a polite smile, confident that his slip was now covered. 

Lucifer snorted quietly and shook his head. It was true he was unable to tell if Crowley was lying or not, but he wasn't about to allow the demon to make a fool of himself. "Rule hell alongside you? You would merely be /my/ consort. I fail to see how that would benefit you at all- you'll find I'm not really as pleasant of a companion as you believe me to be."

"That's why I said I believe it would be a poor idea now. Sorry for the confusion." Crowley leaned back and smirked slightly, pleased that his impulsive action was now covered up. 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes and remained silent for a moment before sucking the back of his teeth. "Okay... So say that I buy it- that that was what you were going to ask me. What is it that you want now? Going to kiss me again?" He grinned in amusement and sat forwards, advancing on Crowley a little bit. "You seem to have trouble keeping your lips to yourself."

Crowley scoffed and pressed himself into his chair slightly, a bit cautious when he saw Lucifer coming closer. "When I'm thinking straight, it's not like I want to kiss you. Get over yourself love, you're not that prominent." Crowley chewed the side of his cheek, thinking. What did he want from the archangel? Well, that was available. "If and when I ever have an angel problem, I want you to be on clean up duty. Deal?"

Lucifer furrowed his eyebrows and looked insulted by Crowley's words. Of course he was that prominent. Scoffing at the other, mostly intending to recover wounded pride, Lucifer reached out to pat the other's knee lightly. "Sounds to me like you're the one who needs to get over yourself. I could have any demon that I wanted, if I wanted one. Besides, your kisses are nothing to sing about." He smirked tauntingly at the other and sat back in his seat, stretching out. "I am the embodiment of temptation- and as long you've got that human blood running through you, you're going to want me~" He was enjoying this, attempting to get under Crowley's skin. Because that's mostly what this was- just Lucifer trying to get a rise out of Crowley. "And clean up duty? Such a crass way to put it-" He waved his hand through the air. "You won't have angel problems. I'm going to have them all busy- or dead. Depending." 

Crowley squirmed uncomfortably, finding it harder to keep on the business mask. Yes, he did want Lucifer. But that was going to blow up in his face. "I don't think you've got what you used to. I'm not really feeling the love over here. Maybe Daddy took all of your hotness when he kicked you out, hm?" Crowley stood up and looked down at Lucifer, clenching his fists. He was absolutely done with this stuck-up archangel. "The demons who'd want to be with the sack of garbage in front of me would get shot in the head. Now get the bloody hell out of here! I'm not going to take your orders just because nobody cares about you in Heaven!"

Crowley had once again gone from charmingly irritating... to potential scorch stain on the ground. He crossed not one line, but two this time, and Lucifer's rage exploded like thunder throughout the room. He didn't break the calm expression he wore on his face- no, he held it as it was. The explosion of rage could be seen within his eyes though, and most prominently, it could be felt throughout the room in the sudden presence of heavy Grace, crackling and snapping like electricity in the air. Curtains slung themselves shut, the locks on the door clicked into place and before Crowley could go anywhere, fire erupted around him... scorching the shape of a devil's trap into the ground beneath his feet. Slowly, menacingly Lucifer stood upright in the dim light, eyes glowing with power and Grace and anger all wrapped up into one, and he began leisurely pacing towards Crowley. "... would you care to repeat that, Crowley? Tell me again, why Father dearest... kicked. Me. Out." He stopped in front of the other and slowly flexed his fingers in and out of fists by his sides. 

Crowley looked from the devil's trap to Lucifer blankly. On the inside, he was absolutely terrified. The Grace pouring through the room made him want to flee or beg forgiveness. But he couldn't or wouldn't do those options. So Crowley looked at Lucifer coldly, putting his hands in his pockets. "Never said anything about the why, Lucifer. Only you and him know that part." He kept his eyes down, knowing Lucifer was more reasonable with submissive behavior. "I didn't mean disrespect to this level, my liege." Crowley muttered, hating the words coming off his tongue. 

Lucifer ground his teeth, unsure of Crowley truly had misunderstood what Lucifer meant when he demanded he say why God had thrown Lucifer from Heaven, or was simply dancing around the subject matter unwilling to bring it up again. Either way, Lucifer watched as Crowley cast his eyes downwards and muttered words that even Lucifer could tell had tinges of disgust tainting them. Unbothered by the devil's trap, Lucifer's hand shot out to grip Crowley's chin and force him to look up again, at Lucifer's face. "No... No you did intend to 'disrespect to that level'. You intended to get me angry... Well now you have me angry-" He cocked his head to the side and smiled thinly, grinding his teeth. "Do you like it when I'm furious? Because this is the second time I've met with you in person, and each time you've managed to grind on my nerves. I'm starting to think you do it on purpose... I don't understand why though, you know I could kill you by barely lifting a finger. Don't get me wrong-" His grip released Crowley's chin, only to circle around his throat again, pulling him to the edge of the devil's trap. "- I like the nerve you have. But there are lines you need to learn not to cross. I can tolerate a lot, but you need to learn when to show proper respect." 

Crowley swallowed before he narrowed his eyes. "I'm not your damn pet! Now let go of me!" Crowley unsheathed his angel blade and cut along Lucifer's arm, pulling his neck away. He moved to the other end of the circle, panting slightly. "Do I like it when you threaten my existence? No, I don't! I'm not going to grovel for you, Luci, so perhaps you should be the one taking notes around here! You don't have the power control me. Sure, kill me, but I will not do what you say for the sole reason because you said it." Crowley raised the blade, readying for a fight he know he would lose. 

Lucifer watched with both rage and grudging acceptance as Crowley ripped himself away, Lucifer hissing quietly at the cut to his arm. Angel blade... of course. Well- lucky for him, Crowley didn't have an archangel blade so Lucifer didn't have to worry about dying. Could he be killed by a simple angel blade? No. Could he be wounded? Of course. But as long as he knew he wouldn't die, he was content to push this demon to the edge. Grinning some, he stepped into the circle, rolling his shoulders and moving closer with a glint in his eye. "... do it. Come on- get rid of that anger... use it, see what happens..." Lucifer smirked openly at the other, the fire of the circle growing a little higher as he came dangerously close to Crowley, backing him up against the edge. Raising a hand, he tapped his own chest where his vessel's heart lay. "Right here- go on..." After a moment though, he broke into laughter that ended with a sneer. "You don't have the balls to use that thing on me. You're not gonna do it." 

Crowley growled low in his throat as he felt the end of the devil's trap. His eyes flashed red as he looked up at Lucifer. "Get away from me. Now." Crowley slashed out, cutting a deep cut along Lucifer's stomach before reverting back to defense. "You know nothing about me. Don't try to pretend you do." He growled again, truly scared for the first time since he became a demon. 

Lucifer let out a sharp yell of pain when Crowley slashed at him with the blade, immediately pressing his hands over the wound where the Grace contained within his vessel shone through. Unlike the typical bluish tint that most angels had, Lucifer's Grace was dull- it didn't shine quite as bright as most of theirs. It was tainted, diluted with darkness- A result of both the Mark and the Cage in Hell alike. Growling and turning a glare to Crowley, Lucifer stepped forward again. "I know everything I need to know about you. You're a demon- you're a pet, a little creature that belongs to me. You don't get to order me around!" He sneered at the other, one arm wrapped around his stomach as he attempted closing up that wound and pressed closer in towards Crowley again. 

Crowley tried to move backwards, but took in a sharp intake of breath. He had hit the end. "I'm not your pet! I'm the King of God damn Hell!" Crowley screamed, keeping his eyes red this time. He slashed at Lucifer's legs and kicked him in groin, trying to buy himself a scrap of time by making the archangel back up. 

Lucifer let out another hiss of pain when Crowley nicked his thigh with the blade again, groaning and sending him a death-glare when he was kicked in the groin. Crowley certainly had a hell of a lot of fight left in him to be so terrified... Maybe the terror was what was driving Lucifer to continue. To push Crowley to the edge- literally and metaphorically. Lucifer liked to watch the demons react under pressure like this- pressure, fear and torture was how he'd turned Lilith into a demon to begin with. One snap of his fingers and he could tear Crowley from his meatsuit, rip the sinuous, red cloud of demon to pieces in the very air. But he didn't want to. No, fear was enough of a punishment in Lucifer's opinion, and Crowley was downright terrified. Mission accomplished. And while Lucifer could do without being kicked in the groin, he was no stranger to pain at all. He could take it- he didn't mind getting hurt, if it meant driving his point across to Crowley. "Oh you look plenty like a pet to me. Hell is my domain- Hell was created for me. You're only king because I allow it." He sneered and pressed forward even closer to push him further. "And it doesn't even look like you're a very good one, from where I'm standing- holding an angel blade, and yet still trembling in fear in front of the angel who's got you cornered right now. Too cowardly to use it- perhaps Abaddon would have been a better choice..." 

Crowley let out a snarl as he slashed across Lucifer's face. "You had nothing to do with my rise to the throne! All you were was a story to us until you came back! Which proves what? You're nothing to your own people, just like your family." Crowley shoved Lucifer backwards, determined to not go down without a fight. "I'm not a coward! You can't even stop being a jealous whore over Daddy's favorite, don't talk to me!" Crowley cut Lucifer across the chest yet again, breathing heavily. 

Lucifer was drawing a lot out of Crowley- and getting pretty damn cut up in the process. But he allowed it. He encouraged it, in many roundabout ways. Though it stopped being so much about pulling the anger and darkness forth in Crowley, as it did about losing himself bit by bit to the words Crowley was biting out. The anger was high and the rage at a boiling point throughout the room- but Lucifer didn't want to kill Crowley which left him with only one other option besides pure fury... defensiveness. Because those were lines Lucifer didn't want anyone crossing purely for the reason that they struck deep with him. Being alone and cut off from the Host was the worst thing that could have happened to him. Being suffocated in loneliness was terrifying and it drowned him when he dwelled on it for too long. He winced and fell back a step when the knife sliced across his chest again. He supposed in one sense the pain was simply a reminder that he did still exist after all. "Oh and I suppose you think you matter to your 'people'?!" Lucifer took another step forward again, tendrils of wispy grey Grace licking at the edges of the open wound he didn't bother trying to close up for now. "Demons are nothing but the worst of humanity itself- you were an experiment and example to God. You lot were the 'See what fucked up shit you've created?'" Lucifer jabbed his finger into Crowley's chest and shoved his face into his personal space again. "You think you can get under my skin, pointing out that I have no one?!" He gave the demon a shove of his own, his Grace crackling throughout the air in more then just simple rage now- there were other emotions. Emotions he would never admit that he shared with demons- pain and bitterness, resentment and despair... Everything that twisted a human soul. "I've been alone for far longer then you've even walked the Earth! No- you are the pathetic one! You can't even be a proper demon- fucked up and hooked on human blood!"

"I gave them order out of the pit of chaos they were crawling through! They listen to me! In some marginal way they respect me, but you know what? That's better than anything you'll ever get. " Crowley shoved Lucifer back and punched him in the face. "Let me out of this trap now!" He screamed, holding the knife to Lucifer's throat. "Right now." He said quieter, breathing heavily. 

Lucifer swallowed against the blade, feeling the metal cutting into his throat. And yes, for a moment he was rather unsettled by it... But... He didn't feel the need to back away. A part of him honestly... didn't care if Crowley tried to cut off his head- though the more sensible half protested that it would interrupt his plans. "... then do it." Lucifer actually pressed his throat forwards against the blade a bit more, swallowing down the grimace he felt at the pain, and the concerns over his Grace escaping him. But for now it was safe. His eyes locked onto Crowley's, one hand pressed against the wound at his stomach, another pressed against the slash along his chest. "... go on. You said it yourself, I'm just a story- none of you need me around. And you want out of this trap don't you?" He curled his lip up in a sneer. 

Crowley scowled at Lucifer before pulling the blade away, leaving it to hang loosely at his side. "If I kill you, you can't get me out." He muttered, though he wasn't sure if he was just trying to convince himself it was ok that he stopped trying to kill Lucifer. "Just let me out." Crowley said, suddenly sounding very tired. 

Lucifer watched the knife drop to Crowley's side, confused if it he himself was relieved or disappointed. Quite frankly, it frightened him, that there was even confusion to begin with. "... if you kill me, the flames go out anyways. My Grace is controlling them." He blinked slowly at the other before stepping closer once again until he was nearly nose to nose with Crowley, eyes locked onto his. "So go on..." A final test- mostly for Lucifer himself. He wanted to see if Crowley was too frightened or tired to kill him... or if there was another reason he seemed to be holding back. "Is it my Grace, you're concerned about?" He curled his lip in a poor excuse for a smirk, suddenly reaching down to snatch Crowley's hand where it held the blade. He didn't take it from him though- merely pointed the tip of the blade at his own heart, the point tearing the shirt a little bit, drawing a tiny bead of blood. "Then strike here. Go on... this is what you want, isn't it?" He let go of Crowley's hand, giving him full control over the blade. "You want out of this trap... I annoy you and pose a threat, you want rid of me... Two birds, one stone really..."

Crowley looked up at Lucifer, his eyes narrowing. "I decide who lives or dies around here." He growled, pressing the blade in slightly before throwing it across the room. "And I thought I made it clear, I'm not going to kill you." Crowley crossed his arms and glared up at Lucifer, his eyes flicking back to normal. "Now, can you let me out of here? I have better things to attend to."

Lucifer wondered for a moment if he hadn't pushed Crowley too far, and that he was indeed going to do it, when he felt the blade dig in a little bit. But then... the blade was flying across the room and Lucifer was furrowing his brows a bit. Crowley... certainly wasn't a puppet, that much was sure. The glare that he got... the demand that he chose who lives or dies, the demand he be let free... Lucifer was both surprised and grudgingly... amazed in a sense. He was so drawn into focusing on the other and staring at him, trying to figure him out, that Lucifer seemed distracted when he spoke. "... we still haven't completed our deal yet..." The flames died down low to the ground, but they didn't entirely dissipate yet, as Lucifer waited for Crowley's response. "You haven't really told me what you want..." It was quiet, more like a murmur, but he was still distracted. Crowley had many qualities that Lucifer had liked in Azazel- one of his favorites. But this... this stubborn one- the one that demanded he be entirely in control of things- especially important things like life and death... It was different. And intriguing... and Lucifer rather liked it, as infuriating as it could be.

Crowley's eyes flickered down for a moment before meeting with Lucifer's again. "I wanted a kiss. But I was being foolish." Crowley crossed his arms and glared coldly at Lucifer. "I just want your support. Now, sign." Crowley unfurled the contract and held out a pen. All Crowley wanted to do was lay down and scream, but he had a meeting to finish. Which meant his emotions were irrelevant. 

Lucifer arched an eyebrow at Crowley and simply stared at him for a very long moment.... He'd wanted a kiss... That was it? That was all he wanted? Lucifer hummed and glanced to the contract Crowley held and thought it over for a moment.... Fuck it all- he'd already kissed the guy... And it wasn't like it had been half bad... It was better then Lucifer had expected, actually... So he shook his head and waved his hand at the contract. "... you wanted a kiss... You know what would have saved a whole lot of raging anger?" He arched an eyebrow, deadpanning the next statement. "Saying so. You know it's polite to actually ask and not just grab for what you want." He narrowed his eyes a bit- he'd rather go for the kiss, then pledging support any time soon. 

Crowley sighed and snapped his fingers, causing the contract to disappear. "I don't like asking for unrealistic things. Especially things that encourage my human side." Crowley took another step away from Lucifer as he shoved his hands in his pants pockets. "I want to get out of this trap. Let me go."

Lucifer rolled his eyes and pressed a hand gingerly to his chest, eyes glowing faintly with the attempt to close up the last of the wound. "I told you- not until we finish this deal." Satisfied with the job he'd done to patch himself up, Lucifer sighed softly and then went on to rest his hands on his hips. "I thought you sealed your deals with kisses anyways? I'd figured you would be demanding just like last time, so I came prepared to do what I had to." He wrinkled his nose a bit and glanced down around them at the fire almost absent-mindedly. "... fine- if it's support you want, then I'll give it to you. I'll sign your little contract. But if you want my support, you're not getting the kiss. Your choice." He shrugged, finding that fair enough.

Crowley paused for a moment, thinking. "I'll take your support over a kiss any day." He unfurled the contract again and held out a pen. "Sign on the dotted line at the bottom, and the deal will be complete." Crowley blinked hard, shaking his head slightly. He hadn't shot up on human blood for a while, and he was starting to feel it. 

Lucifer ground his teeth and snatched the pen away with a glare at the other. "Then I hope you know what you're agreeing to." He began signing the contract before Crowley could yank it away. "Because if I'm supporting you its going to be my prerogative to pop in now and then and see how my Kingdom is being run in my voluntary absence." He sneered and flicked the pen at Crowley, the Devils trap disappearing at once.

Crowley stepped forward, catching the pen. "I hope you know that I'm still in charge." He spat before pulling Lucifer down for a quick kiss. "You're going to listen to me, whether or not you like it." Crowley sneered against Lucifer's lips and snapped his fingers, vanishing. 

Lucifer wasn't expecting the kiss that he got, figuring Crowley was going to forgo that step of the process this time. But he didn't and Lucifer was taken by surprise. He was /not/ a bit thrilled by the brazen display... nope. Not at all... not even a little... tiny bit.... Okay maybe a little. He was disgusted with himself for it too- but on the bright side, at least he was beginning to place why Crowley annoyed him, but he couldn't bring himself to kill the demon.... he liked Crowley's attitude. On some twisted and rather fucked up level (which really, what part of him /wasn't/ fucked up anymore?) that was rather insulting to his pride, Lucifer liked the fact that Crowley was attempting to stand his ground, showing that he had a backbone. Lucifer intended on seeing more of this side of him later too. He'd pop in soon, find where Crowley was and pester him... perhaps even bring him some blood. If this was what he was like under its influence, Lucifer wanted to feed his addiction.

Crowley smirked, lounging in his estate. Oh, how it felt to be king. He couldn't get out of his head the fantastic feeling of telling Lucifer what to do, but his smile dropped slightly as he remembered how close he had gotten to being killed. He would need to be more careful next time. Crowley took another long sip of his Scotch and narrowed his eyes. Lucifer would most likely hold true to his threats of coming down to Hell. Crowley shot a group text, organizing a meeting with his counsel, and snapped his fingers, taking him there. He needed to undo the mess Abaddon did to his kingdom while he was away.


	3. Personal Boundaries Would be Nice, but Boring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, with this chapter, I know it's a bit longer. There's some sex in it, but if that rubs you the wrong way, there's some silly fluff afterwards.

Lucifer stayed away for a little while, aiming to give Crowley a false sense of peace. Besides, he had things to do himself, and plans to see through. However, after a few days had passed, he called one of the twenty demons he'd been given forth to go find out where Crowley was. In the meantime he went and sought out some random human to take a bit of blood from then and filled four vials to seal away in a pouch with a devious grin. Feed Crowley's addiction indeed... He tucked the pouch away inside of his jacket, waited for the demon to return with an answer and then wrinkled his nose when he was told he'd have to return to Hell to find the other. Well.... fair enough, he was /running/ Hell, it made sense he'd be there. With the directions of the nervous demon fresh on his mind, Lucifer sent the other away back to his original task and flew back down to Hell. Lucifer wasn't sure if Crowley was having a meeting or if he was simply fond of his security, but Lucifer could have cared less that he was told to wait a moment. Quite the contrary, it pissed him off. And unlike Crowley, a few demons littering the hall guarding it, ended up with their meatsuits lying in a puddle of black demon goo. Hardly one for being told what to do, Lucifer had no hesitation or qualms about throwing the doors open to interrupt whatever was going on in that room- be it a meeting, or simple peace and quiet.

"Then kill the bastard!" Crowley shouted into the bowl of blood before angrily knocking it over. "You, clean that up." He snapped to one of the demons by him. Crowley sighed, sitting down at the head of the table again. Almost every demon had seemingly forgotten how Hell was run, and now he had to babysit each of them. "Now then, who had the idea of a new construction layout?" Before any of the demon's seated around him could say a word, Lucifer opened the door. Crowley immediately scowled, narrowing his eyes at the archangel. "Excuse me, but I'm in a meeting. Give me a minute, would you? And what idiot let you in here?" Crowley barked angrily.

Lucifer hummed and paused when the attention of the room seemed to refocus itself on him rather quickly. It was Crowley's attention that brought a smirk to his lips though. Truthfully he was all but daring him to get angry about it. Shrugging some, Lucifer waved his hand through the air and shut the doors behind him, slipping his hands in his pockets and sauntering leisurely around the table- looking almost bored. "Oh don't mind me- just observing quietly~" He motioned towards the doors afterwards with a smug little smirk. "Oh and uh, you might want to send someone to clean up behind me. The stench in the hall is rather disgusting." He seemed to pause and then add, almost as an afterthought, "And you should look into getting better guards- hardly put up a fight." 

Crowley sighed and waved his hand, gesturing for one of the demon's to do what Lucifer said. "Bastard. Now, who had the idea about construction plans?" Crowley scowled, noticing that none of the demon's around the table were paying him any attention anymore. "Oi, you lot, wake up!" Crowley said loudly, banging his hand on the table a couple of times. "There's work that needs to be done, so I need you out. Now." He said, pointing to Lucifer and then the door.

Lucifer found himself a column to lean against, watching the table curiously as Crowley sent one of the demons to go clean up outside. Of course, when Crowley told him to get out again, Lucifer wrinkled his nose and looked mildly disinterested, brushing dust off of his jacket. "I'll leave later. When I'm ready." Lucifer smiled up at Crowley and then motioned to him. "Go on- continue. Don't mind me- I'll just stand back and... watch for a little bit." He knew he was distracting the demons. He knew he was pissing Crowley off. Both things amused him. 

"Get out." Crowley muttered, addressing the demons this time. They all immediately scurried outside, and he watched them go with a little frown before glancing over to Lucifer. "Do you really have to be that much of an ass all the time?" Crowley sighed, putting his feet up on the table. "I'm trying to work here. Now, I assume you're here for a reason?"

Lucifer frowned and pressed a hand over his chest in mock insult. "You wound me." He pushed himself off of the column he'd been leaning against in the next moment though, snapping his fingers and locking the door behind the demons so that he and Crowley wouldn't be disturbed. Lucifer hated to be interrupted. He was much more prone to immediate violence when he was. "Of course-" He flashed the other a slow smile and reached inside of his jacket to pull out the zipped up black pouch, filled with the four syringes of human blood. Tossing it onto the table in front of Crowley, Lucifer made himself comfortable sitting atop the table-top itself. "Consider it a... peace-offering. For the chaos that our last meeting dissolved into." 

Crowley looked at pouch with a slight frown before opening it. He took out the syringes and dropped them onto the table almost immediately. Crowley stared at the blood on the table, swallowing slightly. Human blood, and it even looked fresh. He clenched his fists and shifted uncomfortably, licking his lips. Crowley dragged his gaze from the blood back up to Lucifer. "You....got blood. How dull." He said, those his tone gave away how much he wanted it.

Lucifer could see his gift was certainly desired, and he smirked to himself. Of course Crowley wanted it. It was an addiction like any other. Humming quietly, Lucifer picked up one of the syringes and leaned in closer to Crowley, pressing one of them into his hand. "Of course it's dull- you're merely staring at them. They aren't meant to be looked at, they're meant to be used." He smirked, practically purring the words out. "So why don't use one- tell me then, if you still think they're so 'dull'." 

Crowley started breathing heavily and looked from the needle to Lucifer. "I......with you? I can't....." Crowley's words trailed off as he continued to stare at the needle in his hand. On one hand, he desperately wanted the feeling from the blood. But a tiny voice in his head was reminding him how supple he got right after a dose, and with Lucifer there..... Crowley took in a deep breath, trying to think clearly, but that proved to be a mistake when the smell of the blood hit his nostrils. 

Lucifer tipped his head to the side a bit when Crowley spoke again, and sighed briefly at his words. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet and soft, Lucifer reaching out to curl Crowley's fingers over the syringe. He knew he was so close to getting him to do it- he wanted to push him right over that edge. He rather liked Crowley when he was high on the demon blood. "... I can leave... but then you run the risk of other demons finding you like this... You and I both know you're going to use it- to shoot up. And that's fine... but you might want me to stick around- I can make sure the others don't.. see you like this." He smirked and leaned in closer, whispering to him with a grin and a glint in his eye. "I can protect you from them, while like this. Go on... you know you want to."

Crowley swallowed and rolled up his sleeve slowly. "You better keep that door locked." He glanced from Lucifer to the syringe before plunging the tip deep into his skin. Crowley winced, but as soon as the blood entered his system, he let out a moan and fell back against his chair. His eyes glazed over and a faint smile settled on his face as he stared off blankly. 

Lucifer grinned and held his hands up in a rather innocent gesture before snapping his fingers. Symbols and wards glowed on the doors before searing into them. Even if the lock failed, the demons wouldn't be getting past those wards. Watching Crowley finally shoot up with the blood, Lucifer's smile grew satisfied and complacent. Good... Good, he rather liked Crowley, under the influence of this human blood. Waving his hand in front of Crowley's face, Lucifer purred at him. "... how does it feel?"

Crowley slowly looked up at Lucifer and grinned, laughing to himself softly. "You have no idea love. I feel fantastic." Crowley smiled to himself stupidly before snapping his fingers rather poorly. "Come here baby." One of his hellhounds came up beside his chair, and he started softly petting its head. "Aren't they nice?" Crowley said, dragging his gaze back up to Lucifer. 

Lucifer watched the way Crowley grinned and laughed somewhat stupidly and made note of how well and how quickly the blood worked. Fantastic - he knew how to get to Crowley, to make him more compliant... and quite frankly, less in control of his actions. Lucifer pretended it wasn't true, but he himself knew that a part of him was rather hoping Crowley might try again for another kiss. Watching the hell hound appear, Lucifer gave a small huff and shrugged some. "I suppose.. for /dogs/ they are. I'm more of a.. cat person. Or reptile person-" He snickered quietly, leaning back some and relaxing. There was no need to be on guard, Crowley wasn't a danger to him right now.

Crowley nodded and looked at Lucifer intently. He gently pushed the hell hound away, giving the signal for her to leave. Crowley slowly looked up and down Lucifer, a huge grin appearing on his face. "Your meat is very pretty, Luci." He leaned forward, looking up at Lucifer with a sloppy smirk. "It looks good on you."

Lucifer wondered what was happening in that mind of Crowley's when he forced the hound away and made it leave. Granted he found out soon enough when Crowley eyed him up and down and wound up leaning forward... /complimenting/ his meatsuit. Arching an eyebrow, Lucifer glanced down over a carefully repaired Nick. "Mhh..." His eyes flickered to Crowley next. "A pale comparison to my true form. Then again, you might be frightened of that." Lucifer grinned at the other, leaning back on his palms, relaxed and at ease. "... your meatsuit's not that bad either, for a human." He smirked openly at the other.

Crowley looked down at......whoever he had on, and looked back at Lucifer with a grin. "You're too nice." Crowley stood up with a slight sway and walked next to Lucifer. "Here, I've got a secret to tell you." He murmured, glancing at the door before looking back at Lucifer. "Come here." Crowley whispered loudly, gesturing at Lucifer to get closer. 

Lucifer watched Crowley's movements with a keen eye, enjoying the way he stood up with a slight sway. Snickering quietly at how loudly Crowley /whispered/ to him, Lucifer nodded and pushed himself forward a little to lean into Crowley's space with a little smirk. "Now you know I don't like being told what to do...." He still did as Crowley bade him to anyways. "Now what's this little secret you want to tell me, hm?"

Crowley grinned and leaned forward, kissing Lucifer quickly before pulling away. He swayed back to his chair and sat down, looking up at Lucifer with a slightly askew smirk. Crowley giggled under his breath, watching the archangel. 

Lucifer didn't really react right away when Crowley kissed him again, the action short and simple, before Crowley was pulling back again. Really now, Crowley was completely out of it- even giggling... it was rather amusing. Lucifer snorted softly and smirked at him. "You call that a kiss? Tch- kind of disappointing actually. I barely felt anything." Over and done so quickly- Lucifer shrugged a bit and took to shedding his jacket- really too hot for it in /Hell/ anyways.

Crowley chuckled and looked at Lucifer with a grin, opening his arms. "Well, if that wasn't enough for you, I'm sure you could bedazzle me with your own." Crowley burst into laughter at that before settling into a content smirk. 

Lucifer arched an eyebrow and sat up a little straighter before beckoning Crowley with his finger. Kissing, he could do. He'd kissed Crowley twice now. Kissing, was something he was comfortable with. "Well come here and let's see about that." Lucifer would have Crowley come to him this time, rather then coming to Crowley

Crowley raised his eyebrows before standing up, staggering over to Lucifer with a huge grin on his face. "Oh, this is exciting." He said as he came to a stop in front of Lucifer. 

Lucifer arched a rather smug eyebrow when Crowley spoke again and staggered forward, smirking the closer he got. Without a word, Lucifer snatched his hand out and grabbed a hold of the front of Crowley's shirt, jerking him forward closer to himself. Without another word, Lucifer smashed their lips together and began to dominate the kiss just as he had the first time.

Crowley's eyes snapped open for a moment as he let out a whimper. He quickly relaxed, pushing himself against the table as he kissed Lucifer back. Crowley loosely wrapped his arms around Lucifer's waist, smiling in the kiss. 

Lucifer hummed when he heard the whimper, grinning and smirking into the kiss that he had initiated. It was when Crowley wrapped his arms around his waist that Lucifer hesitated and seemed to falter in the kiss for a moment. It was unexpected and the contact left him rather breathless for a moment, his grip tight on Crowley's shirt. "What's this?" There was no anger in his voice, just genuine confusion at why Crowley was touching him. /Hugging/ him. No one touched him, for good reason. They were afraid of him.

Crowley looked up at Lucifer, a slight frown on his face. "The....hug? I mean, nothing, I..." Crowley quickly pulled his arms away from Lucifer as he stepped backwards. "Sorry, I didn't think it was a big deal." Crowley muttered, chewing the inside of his cheek. 

Lucifer watched the other blankly, silently trying to figure out what the feeling was at the loss of the contact. Of the hug... Sadness? Lamentation? Did he... sort of... miss the contact? .... a little bit. Shaking his head faintly at Crowley as he backed away, Lucifer spoke absent mindedly. "It's fine, I just didn't expect it." Crowley on demon blood, was less aggressive and less threatening- Lucifer was beginning to see that. So he saw no harm in being a bit more honest. "You caught me a bit off guard."

Crowley nodded, not really understanding but deciding not to say anything. He took a step forward again, looking up at Lucifer with a concerned frown. "You are upset." Crowley stated, his frown deepening. "Did I do something wrong?"

Lucifer furrowed his eyebrows and started to speak up defensively. "I'm not-" But that would be a brazen lie, and he really couldn't... he didn't lie. Sighing heavily, he puzzled over how in the hell Crowley had even noticed that he was upset to begin with. "... you didn't do anything wrong. I just wasn't expecting the hug, I-" He cleared his throat a little bit and sighed, leaning back. "... I'm not used to being touched. At all. People don't get close enough, because they're afraid of me. With good reason, too. Which is why you caught me off guard, that's all."

Crowley sighed and leaned up, kissing Lucifer's cheek softly. "Sorry." He murmured again before pulling away. His high was starting to go down, and though he was still out of it, he was less so with every passing minute. "Do you mind if I touch you? I'm not scared, usually."

Lucifer blinked slowly at the simple kiss to his cheek... It was nearly... affectionate. Or perhaps he was merely imagining it. All the same, he was a little hesitant, surprised when Crowley asked if he could touch him. Still... It had felt rather... nice. Slowly, he nodded to Crowley. "Okay... If you want to, then..." He wasn't sure what the other was going to do, but... why not?

Crowley pulled himself onto the table and clambered into Lucifer's lap. He loosely wrapped his arms around Lucifer's beck and kissed his lips gently. "Is this ok?" He murmured against Lucifer's lips. 

Lucifer watched Crowley's movements closely as the other crawled up onto the table by him and made his way over onto Lucifer's lap. He initially tensed up a bit when Crowley wrapped his arms around his neck, nervous at how close they were. But in moments he was relaxing again, realizing that Crowley was actually rather... warm. Lucifer himself ran so very cold- the difference in temperature was welcome as he laid his hands on Crowley's hips, for a place to rest them. "Yes," He whispered back, against Crowley's lips, Lucifer actually closing his eyes for a moment to simply enjoy the /feeling/.

Crowley smiled softly and pressed their foreheads together. He kissed Lucifer again on the lips and relaxed into Lucifer's touch. "Bit cold there, love." Crowley chuckled, feeling the temperature difference through his slacks. 

Lucifer slowly blinked his eyes open, looking somewhat dazed. The simple and gentle touches... were surprises to him. Things he wasn't used to- things he was still wrapping his head around. "Yes... Well I do run cold. I'm the only angel that does." Always had- another fundamental difference between himself and Michael, who burned hotter then the sun at times. 

"Aren't you special?" Crowley said teasingly. He closed his eyes and rested his head against Lucifer's chest. "I think we lost a moment somewhere in there."

Lucifer furrowed his brows a bit and huffed. "... I was..." Not so much now really. Lucifer didn't move away when Crowley rested his head against his chest, but he was unsure of how to respond to it. "... Lost a moment? What do you mean?" This was all so strange but... Lucifer was rather enjoying it. Perhaps if he kept Crowley high on the demon blood, he could enjoy more time spent like this without having to worry too much about defending himself. 

Crowley chuckled, pressing into Lucifer a bit more. "I mean, we really had the kissing thing going pretty good." Crowley ground down slightly onto Lucifer, kissing his jaw. "And you'll always be special. Every mortal on earth knows of you."

Lucifer sucked in a sharp breath when Crowley ground down against him and kissed his jaw, unsure of what the strange feeling of intensity that shot through him was- but it was most definitely pleasant. Shivering just faintly, Lucifer circled his arms around Crowley's waist to draw him in closer. "Mhh- not quite. More like every mortal on earth blames me for their problems. Insignificant or not. It's petty and highly annoying- they dare to presume that any of them could be special enough to hold my particular interest... it's laughable." 

Crowley smirked as he moved one hand down from Lucifer's neck to lightly run across his chest. "Never said that they knew you love, just knew of you." Crowley started kissing Lucifer's neck with more intensity. "I'm greatly enjoying this time where I know what's going on and you haven't quite caught up yet." Crowley teased between kisses.

Lucifer's eyes fluttered closed when Crowley began kissing his neck and he bit his bottom lip, trying to figure this situation out entirely. He wasn't used to being unaware of what was happening to him or around him. He wasn't used to not knowing what was going on with his body- like now. He didn't know why the hell this kissing felt so good. "That's not true- I know what's going on... mostly. I'm caught up!" Well... he thought he was anyways...

Crowley snorted and pulled away, looking up at Lucifer with a smirk. "Please, I know you enough to know that if you were caught up you'd be bending me over this table." Crowley ran both of his hands under Lucifer's shirt as he continued kissing and slightly sucking on his neck. 

Admittedly, the archangel was at something of a loss when Crowley mentioned bending him over the table. For what? What purpose would that even serve? Was Crowley alluding to Lucifer harming him? "What does that even-" He broke off with a faint gasp though, when he felt Crowley's hands brushing underneath his shirt and over his skin. He trembled at the combination of warm hands and the sucking at his neck- even his Grace seemed to press against the walls of his vessel, thrumming with nothing short of excitement. "Oh.. this is.... this is new..." He wasn't entirely sure how to respond, so he ended up cupping the back of Crowley's neck and tipping his own head to the side a bit to give him more room where he was kissing his neck.

"I'm talking about you screwing me, love. Believe me, when you wake up, you'll be a Dom." Crowley chuckled, hearing Lucifer's comment. He pulled away from him to slip off his shirt and immediately sucked on his nipple, grinding down on his lap. 

Lucifer furrowed his brows, quickly trying to piece together what Crowley meant by his words. A dom? Lucifer felt like he knew partly what Crowley was getting to, but the absence of a shirt and the presence of a warm wet tongue and lips on his nipple made it incredibly difficult to actually focus on thinking. Closing his eyes, one of his hands squeezed the back of Crowley's neck a little and the other one slipped underneath Crowley's shirt, scraping his nails lightly over the other's skin. "Screwing you? Sex? That's what this is?" 

Crowley shivered lightly when he felt Lucifer's hands go under his button-up. "Of course this is about sex, though I wouldn't have put it so blatantly." Crowley reached down and started to softly palm Lucifer, a smirk on his face. 

Lucifer let out a soft gasp when Crowley began to softly palm Lucifer, Lucifer's eyes snapping open and glueing themselves to Crowley's face. His other hand slid up underneath Crowley's shirt to squeeze his sides lightly. "Why not?" He questioned it blankly, curiously, biting his bottom lip a little bit and bucking up into the feeling of Crowley's hand against his crotch. "I-If it's about sex... then why shouldn't I say it's about sex?" He knew next to nothing about this entire process- though he was quickly learning that being touched and palmed felt incredibly delicious.

"We prefer to be a bit more subtle about these things, Luci." Crowley said, grinning when he felt Lucifer buck into his hand. "Easy tiger. At this rate your going to soil your trousers before we get them off of you." He rumbled, palming him a bit harder. 

"Why? What's the point of being subtle?" He ground his teeth and growled under his breath at Crowley's rumbling, bucking his hips up against the touch again when it became a bit harder. "Soil my trousers? I..." He furrowed his brows, trying to concentrate through the pleasure ringing around in his mind. His vessel's reactions to Crowley were confusing and he didn't understand them despite enjoying them, but his Grace... His Grace, he understood fully. It thrummed and buzzed around inside of the vessel as if lit with energy- whatever this was they were doing.. it was rather intimate. 

Crowley frowned slightly, Lucifer's Grace hitting him as a headache. He ignored it, wrapping a hand firmly around Lucifer's cock through his pants. "The point of being subtle is because it's not really a conversation topic." Crowley said with a smirk, sucking on Lucifer's nipples again. "Luci, love, you are a virgin, aren't you?"

Lucifer honestly wasn't aware of how his Grace affected Crowley or not, he likely wouldn't have cared. He was too involved on the pleasure engulfing him on two fronts. His Grace and the physical body he inhabited. It was a bit overwhelming in a rather pleasant way. He nails curled into Crowley's back when the other asked if he was a virgin though, his breath catching in his throat at the tongue and lips wrapped around his sensitive nipple again. "No, I've spent centuries sleeping around- what do you think??" He rolled his eyes, managing sarcasm even in the midst of pleasure. "The Cage isn't exactly built to allow visitors, you know-" Though a part of him couldn't help but to flush with embarrassment at the admission, feeling a bit ashamed that this was clearly something the demon had the upper hand on at the moment

Crowley smirked and reached a hand into Lucifer's jeans, palming him now through just his boxers. "Oh, this made my day. An angel almost as old as time still has his v card." Crowley chuckled at that as he kissed Lucifer on the lips. "I'm going to have a great time taking it from you."

Lucifer wanted to appear more angry, more menacing. But it came off more as childishly grumbling then anything, the feeling of Crowley's hand stroking him through his boxers now taking over his thoughts. "I've been much too busy to worry about things like... like sex-" He broke off, moaning a little bit at the warmth of Crowley's hand on him. The sound he'd made brought a flush of irritation to his own cheeks. 

"Know what you mean." Crowley said condoningly, kissing Lucifer softly as he worked his hand into his boxers. He started gently thumbing Lucifer's cock with a huge smirk on your face. "You're very hot when you're flustered, Luci."

Lucifer leaned into the kiss a little more, but it was the feeling of Crowley's hand on his cock that had him bucking his hips forwards as if demanding he get more attention. Frowning a bit and grumbling, Lucifer tugged impatiently at Crowley's shirt. "Less chatter, more touching." He growled quietly under his breath and snapped his fingers- immediately all of their clothes disappeared and Lucifer took quick advantage of the fact, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Crowley's throat, even scraping his teeth over the flesh as he ran his hands up the other's sides. 

Crowley let out a small yelp, feeling that aggressive steak he knew was in Lucifer. He let out a moan when his neck got bitten, and he moved his hands through Lucifer's hair, holding his head there lightly. 

Lucifer complied, when he felt Crowley's hands holding his head where it was, and he focused on lavishing attention on Crowley's neck. Obviously it seemed to be a sensitive spot, if he was moaning about it. Lucifer took advantage of that and bit down into the skin again, flicking his tongue out over the mark he left behind after he sucked on it a moment. All the while, he let his hands roam, enjoying the fact their clothes were now gone, exploring the other's body. His, naturally. All Lucifer's. 

Crowley shivered slightly as he felt Lucifer's fingers start roaming his body, and he let out another moan when Lucifer continued working on his neck. "Such a tease, aren't you?" He grunted out, breathing heavily. Crowley felt his cock start to press into Lucifer's stomach and he growled at himself, trying to shift away slightly. 

Lucifer heard Crowley's words and started to say something, but paused when he felt Crowley's cock pressing against his stomach. It didn't take much to piece two-and-two together. While this may have been his first time, Lucifer was a rather quick learner. Circling his arms around Crowley's waist, he tightened his grip and jerked Crowley forward, flush against him. "What do you think you're doing? I didn't say you could move away- I'm enjoying this." He growled and bit down into the flesh at Crowley's shoulder, giving it little kitten licks afterwards with a small smirk. 

Crowley's eyes widened in surprise when Lucifer grabbed him and pulled him back. Holy mother of sin was he possessive. Crowley let a whine out of his mouth as Lucifer bit down into his shoulder. His grip on Lucifer tightened while Crowley started breathing heavier. 

Lucifer heard the whine and it only drove him to tighten his grip on the other. Feeling Crowley's breathing start to pick up, Lucifer scraped his nails over the other's back and then grabbed his hips to hold tightly so he couldn't move them away. "What's the matter- cat got your tongue all of a sudden?" He smirked at Crowley, his Grace all but vibrating inside of him. Even his eyes had begun to glow faintly in response. 

Crowley winced, letting out a slight hiss, before stuffing it away. He could deal with Lucifer's Grace later, but right now, he had more fun things to do. "No, the devil got it." Crowley said with a smirk, trembling slightly under Lucifer's hands. 

Lucifer grinned darkly, sneaking one hand down between them to wrap around Crowley's cock. Mostly, he was copying the motions that Crowley had been using, as he started stroking him, but he was a naturally curious being so of course he started fondling the other and dancing his fingers lightly down the length- trying different things, just to see what kinds of reactions they caused. "No, your tongue already belonged to the devil. Just like the rest of you." 

Crowley was going insane on Lucifer's lap. Every new thing Lucifer did on his cock made him more excited and agitated. He thrusted into Lucifer's hand, trying to limit how many times Lucifer would change the game on him. "Oh really? I don't know the devil too well, how did I become his pet so soon?"

Lucifer sneered a little bit when Crowley asked how he became Lucifer's pet so soon. "Every single demon in Hell, belongs to me. You all do." He leaned forward and nipped at Crowley's lower lip, tugging at it briefly before letting go, a glint in his eyes accompanying the growing glow from his Grace. "Including you- you just don't like to acknowledge that I own you too. That you belong to me." Lucifer hummed briefly, teasing the slit of Crowley's cock with his thumb and grinning deviously at the other. 

Crowley's pain from the Grace was nothing compared to the feelings that were rocketing through him as Lucifer teased his cock. "I don't belong to anyone." Crowley huffed out, his breath turning ragged as he almost melted into Lucifer's touches.

Lucifer's grip tightened a little bit around Crowley's cock for a moment when the other huffed at him, then he let go all together. In mere moments, Lucifer had Crowley on his back on the table, Lucifer pinning him there in place with his legs on either side of Crowley's thighs. One hand wrapped around Crowley's throat again, the other one wrapping around his cock. "You belong to me. Say it." He smirked at the other, eyes glinting dangerously. Though they remained unseen for the time being, Lucifer's wings fanned out and spread behind him in an intimidating display, the shadows cast on the ceiling above them. 

"You belong to me." Crowley said, a huge smirk crossing his face. His hands came up and tried to move Lucifer's hand around his throat, but stopped after they didn't move right away. "Sorry love, if I belong to anyone, it's myself." Crowley tried to thrust into Lucifer's hand, but Lucifer's legs kept him from moving far. 

Lucifer's eyes narrowed at Crowley's cheeky response. "The day that I belong to you is the day that you sit on Heaven's throne." He scoffed at the demon and squeezed his hand a little tighter around Crowley's throat. "I don't belong to you- You said it yourself, I'm clearly the one that's going to be doing the fucking here." Lucifer grinned and leaned in, murmuring against Crowley's lips. "The only way you're going to bend me over anything, is if you bind my power. And we both know that's not going to happen." Lucifer smirked, taunting him, and covered his mouth in a passionate kiss, letting go of Crowley's cock, just so he could grab both of them, and stroke them together. It felt surprisingly good too, his cock pressed against Crowley's. Experimenting with things was proving to be quite fun, actually. 

Crowley started trembling slightly under Lucifer, desperate for the friction Lucifer wasn't giving. "You ass, you can screw me all you want, I'm still mine." Crowley growled in the kiss, his eyes flashing red for a moment before reverting back. He started kissing Lucifer back, flicking his tongue inside Lucifer's mouth for moments at a time. "And don't worry, one day I'll get to screw you. One day."

Lucifer sneered at Crowley once he broke the kiss. "You belong to me. You'll understand that eventually." Shivering a little bit, Lucifer nipped at Crowley's jawline a bit and rolled his hips downwards against the other's. "Furthermore, you can't screw me unless I let you." Smirking in a smug manner, Lucifer used his Grace to pin Crowley down onto the table, releasing his throat and sitting back a little bit. "Look- I don't even need to hold you, to pin you down~" 

Crowley winced slightly, the Grace burning a bit on his body. "Damn it Luci, don't leave me like a strung up whore." He muttered, failing at trying to get away. "And fine, maybe it will be a long time before I screw your, but that doesn't make me yours. I had to go through Hell to get here, and you weren't there. So bugger off!"

Lucifer couldn't help snickering a little bit to himself, glancing around. "Yes well, it doesn't look to me like you ever left hell." Still holding Crowley down with his Grace, Lucifer hummed and began playing with his cock again, brushing teasing little touches along the length and fondling his balls gently. "... what will it take to get you to say that you belong to me, hm?" It was a genuine question, filled with genuine curiosity- mostly because Lucifer just really wanted to hear Crowley admit that he belonged to Lucifer. Any other demon would say it, if he demanded, But Crowley wouldn't. He was so stubborn... Lucifer wanted to know what he had to do to get him to say it.

"It's not really for sale, Luci." Crowley growled out. The Grace holding him down wouldn't let him thrust up into Lucifer's hands, and that severely pissed Crowley off. "You're going to let me go and drop the whole possessive thing you have over me, and then you can screw me all you like. How's that for a deal?"

Lucifer let out a little huff, slowly wrapping his hand around Crowley's cock and beginning to stroke him at a rather leisurely pace. Not too concerned with speed. "Mhh... no- no I really don't like that deal." He shrugged a little bit, watching the way Crowley struggled to thrust upwards and finding bits of amusement in the sight. "Just say it- you don't even have to repeat it." He cocked his head to the side and eyed Crowley. "If you say that you belong to me- and you know exactly what I mean, I don't mean just parroting me-" He furrowed his eyebrows at that, a little annoyed with Crowley's earlier attempt. "Then I'll let you up, and I'll give one free favor. You choose what it is- nothing's off limits." Knowing Crowley he'd probably ask Lucifer not to pop up unexpected again. Or maybe it would be a request for more support. Some menial task, who knew. Whatever it was, Lucifer wasn't concerned it would be anything he couldn't do. "I think that's a rather fair bargain." He grinned and leaned down, almost brushing their lips, but not quite. "Shall we seal it with a kiss?" 

Crowley pursed his lips, a slight smirk dancing on his lips. "If you just wanted to hear those words, you could ask any bloke outside who'd be happy to say it. Why is it so special with me?" After a pause, Crowley sighed. "Fine. I want a contract signed when my clothes are back on."

Lucifer rolled his eyes when Crowley asked why it was so special with him, not really inclined to clue him in on the fact that it was mostly because Crowley was the only one who wouldn't say it. And that made Lucifer want to hear it even more. He smirked when Crowley agreed though. "Fine, fine... you and your contracts." The Grace holding him down lifted immediately and Lucifer pressed his lips against Crowley's in a kiss to seal the deal, grinding his hips and cock down against Crowley's for more friction. 

Crowley smiled into the kiss, relieved that the Grace was finally off of him. He ran his hands up along Lucifer's back and moaned slightly when Lucifer ground down his hips. "Damn you're far too good for a first timer." Crowley breathed between the kisses. 

Lucifer smirked into the kiss, moaning softly at the feelings of bliss and pleasure that seemed to course through him. Lucifer wouldn't openly admit it but... he'd been missing out. And he was beginning to realize that now. No wonder Gabriel had such an appetite for sex- it felt so good. "Flattery will get you everywhere." Lucifer chuckled against Crowley's skin as he kissed his shoulder, then nipped at it. What could he say? He rather liked marking Crowley up. Part of the possessiveness he supposed. "Now... I think it's time you upheld your end of our little bargain- I did just let you go." He grinned broadly, licking a stripe along Crowley's throat and biting into it a moment later.

Crowley tilted his head back with a moan, giving Lucifer better access to his neck. "I'm yours." Crowley muttered quickly, looking away. "Happy?" Even saying that little made Crowley's insides squirm. He would never bow to anybody, even though he was making an unwanted exception. "One day I'll kick your ass big time for this, Luci."

Lucifer shivered when Crowley finally said what he'd wanted him too, moaning softly against his skin as Lucifer dipped his hips and rubbed their cocks together once again. "I think we've already established that you have no chance against me, with my power~ You couldn't kick my ass if you tried." The only way Crowley would ever have that chance would be if Lucifer's power was bound. And while Lucifer knew it was possible to do that, he wasn't about to share that information with the demon. Much too dangerous. 

Crowley growled as he bucked his hips again. "We'll see about that, Luci." After a moment, Crowley huffed and started trying to wriggle away from Lucifer's grip, swatting him lightly. 

Lucifer let out a grumble when Crowley swatted him lightly, huffing and looking at him with mild irritation buried beneath the pleasure burning in his eyes. "What- why are you hitting me? Stop wiggling around so much." His grip loosened on the demon, wondering what in the hell he was trying to do and why he was trying to wiggle away. 

Crowley successfully got out of Lucifer's grip and snapped his fingers, his normal black suit appearing on him. "Sorry love, but I have a meeting I have to catch. You had your time with me."

Lucifer's surprise overtook him and he stared at Crowley dressed in his suit for a moment... But then he scowled darkly and snapped his fingers, to rid Crowley of the clothes again. "I'm not done! Finish what you started, asshole!" 

"Party time's over, Luci." Crowley said shortly, snapping his fingers to replace the suit. "Some ice will help with that." He said with a smirk, pointing to Lucifer's cock. 

Lucifer growled darkly at the other, eyes flashing with his Grace. Snapping his fingers again, he removed Crowley's clothing again. "Fix it. You started it, now finish it. You've got plenty of time. If you don't I'm going to make sure you don't get anything done around here." He smirked next, remembering how when he walked inside, the demons stopped being able to pay so much attention to Crowley. 

Crowley growled lightly in his throat as he walked back over to Lucifer. "You ass." He muttered, glaring up at the archangel. "Fine."

Lucifer huffed and gave the other a little smirk despite the glare he was getting. "Hey- no slinging insults." He hummed and sat upright completely on the table, watching Crowley's every move almost curiously, cock heavy with arousal and eyes bright with Grace and anticipation. "Well go on then- apparently you don't have all day, so you'd better hurry up, huh?" Amusement colored his voice as he grinned at Crowley. 

Crowley rolled his eyes before getting down on his knees. "You're such a child." He muttered before taking Lucifer's cock in his mouth. 

"I'm older then you are, if anyone's a chi-" He broke off mid-sentence to let out a moan when Crowley took him into his mouth, not having expected that in the least. He'd never felt sensations quite like this and it was getting to him quick. This was even better then Crowley's hand, and Lucifer knew exactly what he was going to want more of in the future. His hand found it's way to Crowley's hair, tugging lightly at it- insistently.

Crowley smirked around Lucifer's cock and bobbed his head faster, twirling his tongue around his length. He reached up and started playing lightly with Lucifer's balls. 

Lucifer bit down on his lower lip, his Grace swelling and roiling inside of him as the pleasure built. Apparently Crowley's mouth was useful for something after all... Lucifer snickered a little at the thought, panting a bit. It didn't take much to finish him off however. Considering that not only was it his first time, but that Crowley had done so much already, Lucifer didn't take long to hit his climax at all. When he did, his Grace seemed to well up and burst throughout the room, eyes shining with the rush of power. The faint outline of his rather ruined wings shimmered in and out of existence as he briefly lost a bit of control over himself the moment the orgasm hit. When he managed to come down off of the blissful high enough, he blinked slowly and glanced down to Crowley once again. ".... damn."

Crowley was looking up at Lucifer, gasping for breath. That Grace had hurt, a lot more than he was expecting it to. "You're wings are damaged." Crowley stated, slowly pulling himself off of the ground. With a snap of his fingers, he was back in his suit. "May I see them?"

Lucifer's expression tightened at once, and he snapped his own fingers to redress himself quickly. Letting another see his wings required a lot of trust- not only were an angel's wings incredibly sensitive, but his own were damaged rather badly and also an harm to his pride. They weren't as beautiful as they had been once upon a time. "... you can't heal them, if that's what you want." He tipped his head to the side, trying to figure out why Crowley wanted to see them. If he knew he could make a better decision on whether to show them or not. "I've tried it myself- it doesn't work." 

Crowley shook his head. "You see me, who I am, without even trying. Your flappers back there are the only part I can ever see of you if I want to see anything else." He shifted uncomfortably, thinking he had been a bit too open about his wants. 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes a bit and eyed Crowley for a long moment. He did bristle a little bit at having them called 'flappers' but he decided after a long moment that it couldn't hurt anything... So he allowed all six of the wings to shimmer into existence. It was obvious they used to be a soft white color, but the soot of hell had darkened what was left of the feathers. Many of the feathers were either broken or missing altogether on the two bigger pair of wings, a few scars branching over the two largest ones. Stretching them outwards, it became obvious the wing span was rather large and impressive, even in the limited form- the tips of his wings nearly reached two columns on separate sides of the room. "... satisfied now?" His voice was tight, Lucifer trying to mask his unease, though he couldn't help shifting a bit where he sat on the table top. 

Crowley looked at them, raising his eyebrows. "You don't think six is a bit too many?" Crowley teased, bringing his eyes back down to meet Lucifer's. "In all honesty love, why don't you clean them? They'd really bring out your eyes if they were white." Though Crowley was only joking, he was in awe of Lucifer's wings. Even though they were greatly damaged, they made Castiel's wings look like a child's. 

Lucifer huffed quietly and rolled his eyes at Crowley. "Well it's not like I /asked/ for six of them." He shrugged a little bit, listening to Crowley ask why didn't he just clean them up. "... why should I bother even trying? I stopped attempting to look after them a very long time ago. Besides, they hurt if I do too much with them." Honestly, when Lucifer has realized he'd been unable to do anything with them in the Cage, he'd just stopped trying. Besides, it was a pain in the ass to try cleaning them up, and it wasn't like he had anyone to show them off to these days. "Besides, have /you/ ever tried grooming and cleaning six wings? It's a pain in the ass and I can't reach every part of them by myself."

Crowley scoffed and rolled his eyes. "That's why you get your boyfriends to do it for you. Turn around." With a snap of his fingers, a bucket of water and a washcloth appeared at his feet. "I'm a lover, not a fighter. Now come on, turn around." Crowley snapped his fingers, making his apron appear on him. 

Lucifer furrowed his brows at Crowley's answer. "I don't have..." But when the other snapped his fingers and a bucket of water appeared along with a cloth- then an apron of all things on him- Lucifer hesitated. Crowley was a demon, formerly human no matter how many years ago. The two things Lucifer didn't particularly care for... But it wasn't like he had angels to do it for him- he didn't trust them not to mock and try to pull the rest of the feathers loose once they caught sight of the state of them... Nervously, he slid down from the table and eyed Crowley for a long moment. "... if you so much as think about trying anything funny, I won't hesitate..." They already hurt to be dealt with as it was- he didn't need feathers pulled loose intentionally. All the same... Crowley was the only one who could do it right now. He sighed and sank down onto the ground, kneeling with his back to Crowley so he had better access to the wings.

Crowley chuckled and bent down, kissing Lucifer on the cheek softly. "I don't break everything I touch, you know." Crowley pulled the washcloth out of the water and wrung it out. "If something goes wrong, give me a holler." He muttered before gently placing the washcloth at the base of the top right wing. He started slowly following the angle of the feathers, pressing the washcloth in slightly. As Crowley worked, he started humming an old Scottish song he recalled from when he was still human. 

Lucifer felt Crowley kiss his cheek and he closed his eyes at the feeling. It wasn't until he felt the washcloth against the base of one of the top wings, one of the most sensitive areas, he couldn't help shivering and trembling a bit at the sensation. It was the sound of his humming that got to Lucifer a bit more though. Very slowly, Lucifer's wings began losing quite a bit of the tension held within them, relaxing and drooping some as he closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. He didn't want to say it aloud but... to him this felt even better and more soothing then anything else he'd experienced.

Crowley smirked as he put a hand under the wing he was working on, holding it up as he continued to wash it. "You're such a big softy under your whole pompous attitude, you know that?" Crowley said, ruffling the feathers he washed already at the base of the wing. As he continued, he looked down at Lucifer thoughtfully. "How on earth do you do this on your own? I couldn't believe how annoying it would be."

Lucifer gave a quiet grunt in response to Crowley, mostly too soothed and lost in the relaxing feeling of having his wings carefully handled and washed, to bother with getting grumpy. "... 'm not a softy..." There wasn't much fight to his words though, as he was too enveloped in the pleasant feelings to get irritated. "Dunno.. I only tried it once, didn't get very far. I used to... There used to be other angels that would help with it." Grooming was something of a social, bonding experience. "But I wouldn't trust any of them to see my wings now, much less touch them."

Crowley broke into a huge grin when hearing Lucifer grumble, but it fell off of his face when he heard that Lucifer didn't trust his wings with the angels. "When I saw Cas's wings, they looked absolutely horrid. Looked like he had gotten plucked for a pillow." Crowley offered, trying to pick up Lucifer's spirit. "And how important are wings anyways?" He moved farther away from Lucifer, working his way down the wing. 

Lucifer hummed quietly in response to Crowley. "Well he's fallen. Being forced from heaven burns the wings up. Many feathers get lost- it's quite painful actually." He sighed and turned his head to glance towards Crowley as he moved further away to clean more of the wing. "... very, actually." How important were they? Extremely, actually. "Wings are an extension of an angel's Grace. Not to mention the way that we get around. It might look like I teleport, but the truth is I fly." He eyed the other for a moment before tipping his head to the side. ".... why are you doing this for me?" It wasn't as if Crowley got anything out of cleaning Lucifer's wings... Lucifer was curious why he was so gentle with them.

Crowley paused what he was doing and looked over at him with a blank face. "Having your trust will make everything go much smoother in the future. This seemed the best way to get it." The words 'Because I love you' were right on the edge of his tongue, but Crowley didn't want to get attached like that. Not to mention how horrid things would go between them if Lucifer didn't return those feelings. Crowley started humming again, and stopped once he finished the wing. "One down, five to go. Feeling better, Luci?"

Lucifer had to admit that Crowley was right... trust would make things easier in the future... And grooming his wings was definitely a good way to do it. Closing his eyes again, he let out a sigh and decided to just relax into the careful touches and gentle manner in which Crowley was handling his wings- surprising to Lucifer, but welcomed all the same. For the moment... he was just grateful for the gentle treatment of his wings. "Well... I suppose you're not wrong. This is a good way to get it..." What could it hurt to admit that? It wasn't like Crowley was a threat to him. On the contrary... he actually rather liked Crowley. "My name is Lucifer- not Luci. And yes, actually... I am feeling better." He glanced over his shoulder at Crowley, gently stretching out the cleaned wing. It looked better already- Lucifer was honestly surprised... and perhaps... grateful... even if he would have a hard time admitting to that. 

"Good times. Moving right along." Crowley muttered more to himself as he started on the base of the other top wing. "And, friendly tip, people like having one or two syllables as a name. Any more creates a nickname, Luci." Crowley smirked slightly before he started to hum again. 

Lucifer shivered again, when Crowley began with the base of the next wing, feeling all sorts of pleasurable sensations due to it. "I have many names actually. Morningstar. Lightbringer. Serpent. Devil. None of those names include 'Luci'." He grumbled lightly, without any real fire or irritation, actually swinging one of the smallest wings back a bit, nudging Crowley- hitting him gently, almost playfully.

Crowley looked from the small wing to the back of Lucifer's head with raised eyebrows. "So that's how it's going to be, huh?" Crowley lightly hit Lucifer with the wet washcloth before continuing down the wing. "And besides, I'm not going to call you Serpent or Devil. What are you, metal?"

Lucifer growled quietly at Crowley when he got hit with the washcloth, but let it go without any retaliation. He was smirking soon though, at Crowley's commentary. "Actually, it does sound rather badass... Hmm- I prefer 'Satan' to 'Devil' though. Or you could always refer to me as 'my Lord'. Or 'Your Majesty'.

Crowley snorted as he reached the end of the wing. "You know me well enough by now that that will never happen." Crowley flicked Lucifer's temple before starting on one of the middle wings. "Maybe I could just call you Angel Baby or Mr. Fluffy. Those roll of the tongue better." Crowley smirked and let out a chuckle. 

Lucifer ducked his head away a little after Crowley flicked him in the temple, hitting him with one of the smaller wings yet again. "I'll lock you up in a devil's trap someplace none of your demons can come save you, if you even think about calling me 'Mr. Fluffy'." Lucifer huffed and shot a mild glare over his shoulder. "I am not fluffy in the least." 

Crowley's smirk grew wider as he looked down at Lucifer. "I'll have to contradict that. These wings of yours are rather fluffy indeed." To prove his point, Crowley ran his fingers up the base of the first wing he did, making all of the feathers stand up. 

Lucifer openly shivered a little harder when Crowley ran his finger up the base of his wing. "Hey- you're supposed to be cleaning them, not playing around with them." Lucifer let out a mildly shaky breath, biting his lower lip. It wasn't so much that he was growing sexually aroused, as it was that someone touching and playing with his wings hadn't happened in literal millennia. It was a sensory overload in one of the most pleasant ways. This was as close to touching his Grace as Crowley would ever be able to safely come. "... asshole. I'm the epitome of sin and temptation- I'm the Prince of Darkness. I am not /fluffy/." Lucifer didn't even fully realize that he was actually pouting by that point.

"I'm sure you try very hard to be evil, love." Crowley teased, his smirk widening "You do a nice job, but leave the big kid work to the professionals." As Crowley finished the wing, he trailed his fingers along its entirety. "You're our media star down here, Mr. Fluffy."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, puffing the feathers up along his wings in a threatening manner. Though he doubted it would affect Crowley much at all. "I'm the /Father/ of sin, demon. I am evil incarnate. You should respect me, I'm far more powerful then you." Lucifer smirked over his shoulder at Crowley, a challenge flashing in his eyes. "What could you honestly do to me?" He leaned back towards Crowley, knocking him lightly in the arm with a wing. "Exactly /nothing/."

"Oi! I'm the King of Hell and King of the Crossroads. I'm the big bad around here, and most didn't believe in you until Moose pulled you out of the Cage." Crowley smacked the wing that hit him with the wet washcloth. "Maybe I can't kill you, but the last time we met proved I can hurt you. Why, maybe I can crack your hardrive."

Lucifer was little more then amused by Crowley's outburst, flicking his wing a bit after it got hit with the washcloth. "Crack my hardrive?" Lucifer wasn't entirely sure what Crowley meant by that, but he could only assume he meant finding ways to get to him. "Besides you only hurt me because I allowed you to. Quite frankly, I pretty much /dared/ you to." Lucifer remembered Crowley slashing at him with the angel blade. It has certainly been interesting to see him pushed to such anger.

Crowley rolled his eyes and snorted. "You deserved it. Thought you were going to kill me, with good reason too!" Crowley started washing the wings again, a bit quicker this time. "And I meant screw with your head, like  
I did to....oh what was his name....Samandreel!"

Lucifer's eyebrows furrowed at once and he snapped his wing out of Crowley's hands, folding all six up them tightly against his back for the moment. Glancing over his shoulder, he narrowed his eyes at Crowley and took a moment to process process he'd just said. "... screwed with his head? You altered his thoughts?" Slowly, he began hesitantly spreading his wings back out for Crowley to continue once more, turning his head back around to stare at the table in front of them. "Well, you have to find a way to bind my Grace first. And you couldn't do that, so I'm not concerned about it." He spoke almost haughtily, though it was mostly to convince himself.

Crowley startled when Lucifer pulled his wings back, and shifted uncomfortably at Lucifer's questions. He slowly took back the wing he was working on and continued. "I accessed his programming. Same with Gadreel. Not that hard if you know what your doing." 

Lucifer gave a quiet huff, trying to force himself to relax again underneath Crowley's touch. He wasn't aware any of that was possible- he'd been in the Cage for millennia- Naomi had certainly started doing such things long after his fall. Now that he knew it /was/ possible though... it was unnerving. He reminded himself that Crowley would have to actually get him restrained before he could do something like that to him. "... yes well as I said, I'm not either one of those angels. I'm an /archangel/. It would take much more to restrain me so you could actually do that." Not in truth though, not entirely. With the right mix of sigils and symbols, his power could be effectively cut off. "Besides, you most certainly wouldn't like what you'd find anyways."

Crowley chuckled and shrugged. "Why not? The golden boy of Heaven on high, why wouldn't I want to see how he ticks?" Crowley finished the wing and started working on the bottom set. "Maybe you'd have something special from Daddy, hm?"

Lucifer's teeth ground against each other in an almost painful manner at Crowley's words. Whatever trust he was gaining by cleaning up Lucifer's wings, was being quickly negated by the unspoken threat of attempting to crack into his own mind. "I'm not the 'golden boy', I'm the devil. And I'm sure I have nothing special from my Father. He saw fit to curse me, not bless me." There was a bottomless ocean of bitterness inside of Lucifer, in regards to his Father. 

"Does anybody really love their parents?" Crowley said dryly, dropping the subject. He was sealed into this room; getting into a fight with Lucifer would be a terrible idea. As Crowley finished cleaning the last wing, he started humming again, remembering that calmed Lucifer down before. 

Lucifer arched an eyebrow at Crowley's tone. "... do you even /remember/ your parents?" He did relax more at the humming however, closing his eyes some and just listening to it. Crowley did have a nice voice at least.

"I remember my mother, and she didn't know who my father was. My childhood was nothing special." Crowley said shortly, narrowing his eyes slightly. He finished off the last wing and walked in front of Lucifer. "How do you feel now?"

Lucifer arched an eyebrow at Crowley's mention of remembering his mother, then finishing off so shortly. He sensed there was much more to that little story then he was being told, but for the moment he decided not to push it. When the other finished up the last wing and walked around in front of him, Lucifer glanced over his shoulder to peer at the wings, slowly stretching them out. Flexing them. "... I feel much better actually." Surprisingly so. Even more surprisingly, he felt a strong sense of gratitude. "... thank you." It was spoken quietly- barely at all. But it was spoken.

Crowley raised his eyebrows at Lucifer and inclined his head. "Almost anytime, love." Still, a 'thank you' was not expected, especially not from him. "And by the way, could you leave with those?" He said, gesturing to the three needles of blood still sitting at the head of the table. "It wouldn't be best to have those laying around."

Lucifer slowly pushed himself to his feet, fluffing the feathers of his wings out and then letting them lie flat again as he carefully folded them back up against his back. Slowly they began to melt out of sight again, and he chuckled when Crowley mentioned the needles of blood. "Of course. I'll take them with me... and I'll bring them back when I visit again." He smirked and patted Crowley's cheek once more, knowing he detested Lucifer doing that, then gathered up the three syringes. "You seem to enjoy it oh so much." 

Crowley glared at Lucifer when he patted his cheek and crossed his arms. "You bastard, get out of my kingdom. I have things to do without you being a distraction." Crowley snapped his fingers, making the apron, the bucket, and the washcloth disappear. "And a heads up the next time you drop by would be nice. I have things more important than a horny angel to deal with."

Lucifer smirked when Crowley started mouthing off at him, tucking the needles back into the pouch and slipping it into his jacket again. "I'll drop by whenever I feel like it." He glanced over his shoulder and smirked at Crowley. "See how well you're keeping my throne warm for me." Turning around to face Crowley, Lucifer snapped his fingers and the wards on the doors disappeared to allow them to open to demons now. 

"You couldn't handle sitting in my throne." Crowley muttered with a scowl, uncrossing his arms to put his hands in his pockets. "Honestly, you've never been in one." With a smirk, Crowley turned and walked to the exit. As he opened the door, he turned around and looked at Lucifer. "At least next time make less of a mess coming in? I hate having to clean up after you."

Lucifer rolled his eyes at Crowley's digs towards him, taking none of them to heart. In the end he merely followed the other with his gaze, smirking as Crowley stopped at the doors and spoke to him about making such messes. "Oh now I'm not going to make that promise. They ignited my temper- the one on the ceiling had the audacity to touch my arm." Lucifer had no problem killing demons over petty things- really, it spoke volumes over how much Lucifer let Crowley get away with. That he hadn't killed him even for angered Lucifer several times, spoke volumes of how much Crowley was essentially his favorite.

Crowley sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You know, sometimes they're stupid. That doesn't mean you always have to kill them. You're not the one who has to worry about numbers and treason." Crowley glanced out the door and noticed a couple of demons whispering, glancing at him frequently. "Like that. Now leave, please." Crowley said, glaring at Lucifer before walking over to the other demons. 

Lucifer snorted and rolled his eyes at Crowley. "No, but that is the reason you asked for my support, is it not?" All the same when Crowley demanded he leave, Lucifer chose to oblige this time. Mostly because he had no reason to linger around. Honestly he didn't see why Crowley was so concerned about treason when he had an archangel to back him up. Shaking his head, Lucifer disappeared in moments, secretly marveling at the fact his wings felt... less sore and achy to use this time. Though he likely wouldn't openly admit it again... he did have gratitude towards Crowley for cleaning them up. 

Crowley smiled softly when he heard the flutter of wings, knowing Lucifer had left. He immediately went back to his packed schedule in the efforts to repair Hell, Lucifer being a close to constant thought drifting around in the back of his mind.


	4. Maybe it's Ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be my last chapter. It was fun while it lasted! If anyone has any suggestions for my next fic, please leave them in the comments.

Lucifer stayed away from hell for nearly a week after that, preoccupied with his plans. So far, so good. He'd stayed off of the radar of most other angels so far, but he was getting anxious to take on Metatron so he could wrench his way back into Heaven. So he could take control. It was the idea that Crowley could have some helpful knowledge that drove Lucifer to look for him yet again, nearly a week after their last meeting.

 

"Guilty of treason. Punishment; death." Crowley said dryly as he sat in his throne, watching another Abaddon supporter die with a look of boredom on his face. He had been sentencing her followers for hours now, and there was still a couple of pages of names. But it had to be done. 

Lucifer had no trouble this second time, as he made his way down the halls of the palace. He wasn't stopped, though several demons spoke up and tried to ask him to pause. He stopped only outside of the doors this time though, deciding to be polite enough to drive a demon into the room with Crowley to announce that Lucifer was there waiting outside the doors.

"Does it look like I have time for a holy brigade? Tell him to come back tomorrow." Crowley said, waving the demon away as he turned back to the list in front of him. "And look, you're guilty. What a surprise. Same punishment."

When the demon returned to Lucifer, he was none too pleased with what he was told. Crossing his arms, Lucifer narrowed his eyes at the demon and ground his teeth. "You tell him I've been gracious enough to go through the civility of sending you in to notify him that I'm here. I'm coming inside in a moment whether he's busy or not." Lucifer watched the demon scamper off again and found irritation boiling up inside of him. Like hell was he going to defer to Crowley's demands in front of all these demons.

Crowley narrowed his eyes as the demon came in again. "I have a job. I don't have time for him because I'm busy. Tell him that whatever it is can surely wait, especially if it was anything like last time."

Lucifer made good on his words this time, and forced the doors open with a wave of his hand once the demon had brought back Crowley's answer to him. "Crowley!" The irritation was plain his voice as he entered the room, glaring towards his throne.

"Oi! Can you not see I'm busy? Wait outside like every other bloody thing!" Crowley barked, narrowing his eyes at Lucifer. "Now leave."

Lucifer's rage bubbled over and within seconds his Grace had swelled throughout the room, the air crackling with electricity and raw power stemming from anger. "You might be the King, but you have no right to speak to me in that manner." Though he spoke evenly and calmly his eyes glinted darkly. "Show a little respect. Had you just opened the doors nicely I would have stood by patiently. Clearly I can't afford you any civility. So here we are-" He held his hands out to motion around him. "I have to blow the doors open and let myself in and you have the audacity to be little more then a rude ass."

As Lucifer's Grace filled the room, Crowley tensed. It hurt, but he wasn't going to show that in front of the assembled demons. "You didn't have to do anything! I knew if you waltzed in here and just 'stood by,' you would be a distraction! Now can you please get your feathered ass out?!" 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at Crowley this time, taking a couple of defiant steps forwards further into the room instead of leaving. "Perhaps you should simply find demons with better attention spans." Lucifer swept a gaze around the room. "I'm fairly certain they'd pay rather close attention to you, if you explained the consequences." Lucifer's eyes landed on a few of the demons. "Isn't that right?" All the same he snapped a gaze back to Crowley and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not going anywhere purely because I don't really /feel/ like going anywhere. If you'd just apologize for being so rude I'd stop holding you up and you could finish your business." Lucifer arched an eyebrow and tipped his head back a fraction.

"In case you've forgotten, I am the king down here. Not you." Crowley growled, narrowing his eyes. "So do what I say Luci, and get out. Now." Crowley gestured to a couple demons, who stiffly grabbed Lucifer's arms and started pulling him back out. 

Lucifer's temper snapped when the two demons grabbed a hold of his arms. He drew the line at being touched- he didn't like it at all. Narrowing his eyes, they took on a dangerous glow and he wrenched his arms free from the demons' grasps. He didn't really care, if he made a mess or not- within seconds he had his hand around one of the demon's throats, ready to squeeze and possible smite the demon, and he had the tip of his archangel blade resting just under the other demons chin. "Do /not/ touch me. Try it again and I won't hesitate."

Crowley covered his eyes with a hand, sighing. "Luci, stop being such a drama queen. You're really interfering with my schedule for the day. Now how about we all-" Crowley was cut off by a scream from a demon as he tackled Lucifer. The demons in the room rallied, all charging the archangel. Crowley scowled, no one hearing his shouts for order. "Demons, the rebellious little asses." Crowley growled, not even bothering to leave his throne. 

Lucifer didn't know what these demons thought they were all going to accomplish. All charging him at once- of course it made it more difficult to take them down rather then just killing one of them. But it had taken God himself and Michael both just throw him down from Heaven- he'd nearly taken Michael with him. He'd fought more angels then this. The demons that his blade didn't get to, got the raw end of his Grace. It was gone past the point of just swelling threateningly throughout the room, a warning sign. No, this time he lashed out violently, Grace slamming against each of the demons separately and expanding around Lucifer- pinning everyone who'd saw fit to rush him, flat against the wall. It would take more then a single room full of demons to bring him down to his knees. Glaring at Crowley while his pets squirmed against the walls, Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were the king Crowley. Control your dogs, or they're going to force my hand and I'm going to kill them."

Crowley looked up boredly and snapped his fingers, making them all disappear. "Sorry about my boys. They're very team oriented, aka don't expect to not get them riled when you threaten them." Crowley sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Good job on keeping them alive. Now can you stop reeking Grace? It hurts like Hell over here, and believe me, I know."

Lucifer lowered his hands when Crowley snapped his fingers and got rid of the demons all at once. Finally- it took long enough to empty the damn room out. "Well if you'd control your pests a little better then I wouldn't actually be 'reeking Grace'." Grumbling under his breath and now in a rather foul mood, Lucifer rolled his shoulders a bit and tried to calm himself more, to reign the Grace back in again.

Crowley relaxed marginally, the ache in his forehead dying. "I'll brush up on the instruction manual. Now, what are you here for this time?" Crowley said dryly, propping his face up with his hand. 

Lucifer huffed and wound up crossing his arms over his chest, attempting to relax a little more- something a bit difficult considering his flat out irritation still boiling inside of him. "I came here to ask if you had information on the location of something- and I'm entirely willing to bargain or make a deal." 

Crowley sat up, now mildly interested. "Oh really? Well, this will be interesting. What is this something you're looking for?" With a snap of his fingers, a glass filled with Scotch appeared in his hand. Crowley took a sip, looking at Lucifer thoughtfully. 

Lucifer could see that he had Crowley's interest now, so he hummed some and began pacing a little closer to Crowley's throne. "I'm looking for... a location. One that would put off a very... strong power. I would imagine that you... being as sly as you are, would be interested in having allies in... high places, no?" Lucifer paused barely a foot away from Crowley's throne, eyes glinting. "I want you to help me find a portal that... leads to Heaven. In exchange, this would mark two favors that I'd owe you now." 

Crowley looked at Lucifer and smirked. "Done." He stood up, and snapped his fingers, making the drink disappear. "Now, come here." Crowley offered out his hand to Lucifer, a glint in his eyes. 

Lucifer arched an eyebrow at how easily Crowley gave in and how quickly he stood up, offering his hand out to Lucifer. But Lucifer said nothing of it and stepped forwards closer to him, reaching out and taking Crowley's hand. "Well you were quite quick to agree to that."

"Why not? It's trivial to me; my demons have been tracking the Angels in their petty war." Crowley teleported them behind a coffee shop in an alley. "A block from here is going to be a park. The sandbox is the portal."

Lucifer furrowed his brows a bit when they were suddenly standing behind the coffee shop and Crowley told him exactly where the portal was. Well that was... far easier then Lucifer had expected it to be. "Fair enough... thank you then." He eyed the other up and down, feeling as though there was some sort of catch to this. It had happened so easily that he was fairly concerned. 

Crowley broke into a huge smirk. "The deals done then. I tell you /the location/ of the portal, you owe me a favor." Crowley reached up and gave a quick kiss to Lucifer. "Now good luck getting in." Chuckling to himself, Crowley turned around and started walking away. 

Lucifer had a feeling he might possibly come to regret just offering Crowley open-ended favors like that... but for now he wouldn't concern himself over it. As for getting inside... well, that's what he was gathering his own little force of angels for. If he could take control of Heaven from the inside, he could control who comes and who goes. "That's it?" Lucifer called after Crowley, a slow smirk curling up his lips. "That one little kiss? Hardly noticeable. If you're going to seal a deal, you should do a better job of it."

Crowley teleported back in front of Lucifer and reached up, hungrily pulling him down for a kiss. He slipped his tongue inside quickly before pulling away. "There. Happier?" Crowley said, his face slightly flushed. He turned away and started walking again, a triumphant grin on his face. 

Lucifer felt a muffled thrill shoot throughout him when Crowley pulled him down so hungrily for another kiss. Though when the other turned around and started walking, ending the kiss so abruptly, Lucifer narrowed his eyes and spread his wings. Seconds later he appeared directly in front of Crowley blocking his path. "A better effort, but too short I'm afraid. Not quite satisfied." He tipped his head to the side, arching an eyebrow at the other, practically daring him to give him another kiss. Maybe he was just dragging it out by that point, but hey... he'd gone about a week without actually popping up just for kisses or more sex.

Crowley smirked and crossed his arms, shaking his head. "Sorry Luci, I'm done. You're lucky enough that you got seconds, I'm not giving out thirds." With a chuckle, Crowley put his hands in his coat pockets. "Such a horny needy angel, aren't you? Not so big and scary after all."

Lucifer rolled his eyes blatantly at Crowley. While Crowley didn't have to do much to get under Lucifer's skin, Lucifer didn't really get enraged so much with him as he did the other demons. "I'm big and scary when I want to be. Right now what I want is another kiss." He huffed at the other and Lucifer laid his hands to rest on his own hips. "They say three is a lucky number anyways- so come on. Where's my third kiss?" 

Crowley sighed dramatically as he took a step up to Lucifer. "Oh, alright then." Crowley reached up and pulled Lucifer's head down for a kiss, slowly clashing their lips together. He pulled away, but didn't let go of Lucifer. "Are you happy yet?"

Lucifer smirked a bit when Crowley pulled him in for the third kiss, smug and pleased that he was getting his way now. And while he enjoyed the slow clashing of lips, he was loathe to have Crowley pull away again. He didn't bother trying to tug his head free either- merely remained in place where he was, making note of the fact Crowley still hadn't let go of him yet. "Mhh... I'm getting there, but you know... maybe another one could help." Slowly his hands snuck to rest on Crowley's hips, Lucifer tugging him closer. 

Crowley took in a sharp intake of breath as he felt himself pulled against Lucifer. "Always such a Dom, aren't you?" Crowley huffed out before kissing Lucifer again as requested. He reached up and slowly wrapped his other arm around Lucifer's neck. 

Lucifer's smirk at Crowley's words only widened a bit when the other spoke to him, and when he felt arms looping over his neck, he encircled his own arms completely around Crowley's waist. For a few long moments he enjoyed himself, pouring quite a bit of hunger and even hints of desire into the kiss he gave Crowley. After a few long moments however, Lucifer couldn't help smirking against the demon's lips. "You made me curious when you called me that the last time. I've spent quite a bit of free time... exploring the concepts." In short, he didn't like not knowing as much as another person and so he'd spent bits of his time (considering he didn't need sleep ) 'researching' about sex and all things related. He had a feeling he'd only discovered the tip so far- humans had gotten rather creative with this one aspect of life. But he'd certainly been drawn into some of the darker aspects, when he'd been searching for the definition of 'dom'. "I've come to the conclusion that yes, you're probably right. I am a dom. Or I /would/ be, if you'd make yourself more accessible." He grumbled quietly, nipping Crowley's bottom lip and tugging just briefly. "Always /busy/. You introduced me to 'sex'- you should take responsibility and provide an outlet for me." Smirking again, he cocked his head to the side just a fraction, refusing to loosen his grip on the demon.

Crowley broke into a huge smirk when he heard that Lucifer had been 'exploring' concepts. "Aren't you a naughty little boy?" He shivered slightly against Lucifer when he said Crowley should be his outlet. "Always so needy Luci. You have to understand, love, that I have a very busy schedule. Being the King of Hell isnt the easiest job in the world, even with the perks." Crowley kissed Lucifer again deeply before pulling away. "And besides, who said I won't top you again like last time?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes when Crowley said he was busy ruling hell. Always so busy... Lucifer was patient enough to give Crowley a whole week before he returned this time! And even then, he tried to be polite enough not to just barge right on inside and demand Crowley's full attention right away. Getting wrapped up in the deep kiss the other gave him, Lucifer wound up huffing when Crowley mentioned topping him. "You didn't top me last time. You sucked me off- there's a difference. I quite remember you on your knees." Smirking at the other, Lucifer tightened his grip around the other faintly.

Crowley pouted slightly as he looked up at Lucifer. "You ass, you were and still are a virgin. I didn't want there to be too much too soon. We both know I could've screwed you silly." He reached up and gave a teasing kiss, grinning as he did so. "No amount of your research is going to make you ready for it."

Lucifer scoffed when Crowley spoke again, trying to prove to himself more then Crowley, that the demon wasn't right. "You couldn't have if you tried. We've been over this." Smirking a little wider, Lucifer curled his fingers into the other's shirt a little more. "The only way you're ever going to fuck me is if I let you and good luck getting that to happen." 

Crowley scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Be a stubborn prick. Don't worry love, I'll get you to beg for it." Crowley pulled his arms away from Lucider's neck. "Let go of me. I'm cutting you off on the touchy feely garbage." Crowley wouldn't mind if he was fucked; he was mildly interested to see how it would feel on the recieving end for once. But he was far too proud and stubborn to not try to convince himself he was too good for that.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at the demon. "I do not beg for anything." His pride was far too crippling for that, quite frankly. And when Crowley pulled his arms away and demanded to be let go, Lucifer huffed at him and ground his teeth, shaking his head. "No. I've waited patiently a whole damn week and haven't bothered you once in that time. I demand a little attention now." Lucifer growled and pressed his lips to the side of Crowley's neck, suckling lightly on his pulse point, even nipping at it with his teeth. 

Crowley's eyes narrowed at Lucifer's response. He opened his mouth to give a retort, but whatever he was about to say was forgotten as he let out a moan. Crowley shuddered slightly and subconsciously tilted his head to give Lucifer better access. 

Lucifer grinned against the other's throat when he heard Crowley moan, even tilt his head a little more to give Lucifer better access. So Lucifer took full advantage of the other's distraction and continued peppering kisses all over the other's throat, sucking softly in spots, nipping at the skin in other places and flicking his tongue out over it afterwards. "Sounds to me like you're enjoying yourself~" Lucifer smirked and kissed Crowley's jaw next. 

"You bastard." Crowley murmured, not putting any meaning behind it. His neck was always a soft spot, and Lucifer's mouth was sending him to bliss. Crowley moaned again, deeper this time, as his eyes rolled back into his head. 

Lucifer's smug smirk only grew even more at Crowley's empty insults. "Sounds to me like someone's enjoying themselves," he pushed. Grinning a little more, Lucifer continued mouthing at Crowley's neck while he allowed his hands to start roaming- eventually dropping to Crowley's ass and squeezing lightly.

Crowley sucked in a lungful of air when Lucifer grabbed his ass. "Bloody tease, aren't you?" He growled out. Crowley wrapped his arms around Lucifer, digging his nails into his back. 

Lucifer smirked smugly and raised his head, turning his attention from Crowley's neck to his lips. Brushing his own against the demons, Lucifer's eyes glinted with something akin to mischief. "I'm only a tease if you plan on disappearing before I can finish what I started~" He covered Crowley's mouth in a hungry kiss that ended with him taking Crowley's bottom lip between his teeth and tugging lightly. "Busy or not- I'm sure you have a few minutes to spare. I say we put those few minutes to good use..."

Crowley whined and looked up at Lucifer. "Yes fine I'm not going to bail. Happy now, you ass?" He bucked slightly into Lucifer, kissing him deeply. "I even won't complain about it."

Lucifer snickered quietly and looped an arm around Crowley's waist to hold him there in place. "Quite. I like getting my way." The grin he wore was smug, there were no two ways about that, and he held Crowley tight in something of an iron grip as he snapped his fingers. They were suddenly back in Lucifer's own hotel room and he didn't hesitate to give Crowley a little shove right back onto the bed. "Besides, with the way you're whining and moaning at me, I doubt you really /want/ to go anywhere at all."

Crowley gave a tiny yelp as he fell backwards into the bed. "Oi! How would you know what I wanted or not?" He had no meaning behind the words as he looked up at Lucifer, licking his lips slightly. "I mean, I wouldn't be necessarily opposed to anything...." Crowley chuckled and winked up at Lucifer. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes blatantly at Crowley and grabbed his arms to pin them up above his head, moving to straddle the other's hips- effectively pinning him down without using his Grace this time. "How could I /not/ know what you want? You were practically grinding against me seconds ago."

Crowley looked up at Lucifer, swallowing slightly. "I was not! Well, even if I was, it's rather rude of you to point it out." He smirked slightly, testing how tight Lucifer was holding him. "Oh, kinky."

Lucifer rolled his eyes at the other. "Rude or not, it was the truth, was it not? Therefore, I don't really care if it was rude." Brushing his lips along the other's jaw, Lucifer nipped at the soft spot just beneath Crowley's jawbone, humming against the skin. "You might be strong, but I'll always be stronger." He snorted lightly, arrogance lighting his words.

Crowley moaned and bucked up against Lucifer. "You bastard, wait until I get some holy oil. Or an angel blade. I'll show you then." He tried to move against Lucifer to wrap his arms around him, and growled slightly. 

Lucifer refused to let him move his arms in the slightest, just grinning smugly down at him and sneering. "What are you gonna do with an angel blade, huh? Poke me? Those things barely do any real damage on me anyways." Unless hit in the right places. Though they could harm him more then any other weapon could, Colt included. Grinding down against the other, his expression grew somewhat devious.

Crowley let out a whine and squirmed slightly under Lucifer, feeling his pants get far too tight. "Better than nothing Luci." He let out a slight huff, giving up on getting out of Lucifer's grip. "What research did you do on fucking somebody that lead to all this kinky garbage?"

Lucifer arched an eyebrow and just shrugged at Crowley's questions. "Well I've done a lot of research over various things, but all I'm doing right now is talking to you. I've got you pinned down- you're the one who's getting off on it." That smug, arrogant grin returned back to his face once more. "Don't think I can't feel your 'excitement'." 

Crowley rolled his eyes and smirked up at Lucifer. "I like it when you make me feel like such a dirty boy." He said, chuckling. Crowley sighed as he failed to get out of Lucifer's grip yet again. "Are we just going to sit here all day?"

Lucifer snorted at Crowley's words, and pressed another kiss to his lips. "You're the king of hell, of /course/ you're dirty. Rather naughty too." Still when the other asked of they were just going to sit there the whole time, Lucifer blatantly rolled his eyes again and snapped his fingers. Instantly they were both very naked and it was even more obvious to Lucifer just how aroused Crowley seemed to be. Of course it was just as plain to see how aroused /he/ was as well. "Is that better? Such an impatient little shit."

"You bastard, I'm not a little shit!" Crowley muttered, smirking slightly. "And it's better, just not prefect yet. You want to let me go, love?" Crowley tried to move up to kiss Lucifer but growled in his throat. "That's not a request."

Lucifer arched an eyebrow, both surprised and rather secretly pleased at Crowley's take charge attitude and demands. "Hmm.... I suppose I /could/ let you up, but what would /I/ get out of it?" His eyes sparked with amusement and mirth, rather enjoying the sound of Crowley's frustration manifesting into irritated growling.

"You'd get a lot happier lover, which should really be a priority." Crowley offered, a smile teasing the corners of his mouth. "Besides, it's rather annoying to watch you have so much fun up there without me."

Lucifer groaned and put on an exaggerated show of annoyance with Crowley, but there was a smirk of his own tugging at the corners of his lips as well. "So bossy and demanding- you really /are/ a little shit." He let go of Crowley's arms though, instead trailing his hands down over Crowley's stomach and lightly squeezing his sides a bit teasingly. "Happy now?"

Crowley scoffed and shook his head. "Who ever knew you were such a dick?" He quickly pulled Lucifer down hungrily for a kiss, wrapping his arms around Lucifer's neck. "Maybe I'm just a bit happier. Maybe." Crowley grinned up at Lucifer, not letting go. 

Lucifer pouted at Crowley when he was called a dick, but soon enough he was being pulled down closer to the other, Crowley giving him a hungry kiss. "I'm not a dick- and you're definitely happier. You're literally grinning at me right now." He smirked right back at the other, kissing him once more and sneaking his hand further down to wrap around Crowley's cock, brushing fingers teasingly along the length. 

Crowley moaned and thrusted into Lucifer's hand. "Maybe I'm grinning because I know you'll leave soon enough." He huffed out, smirking. Crowley kissed him again and dug his nails into Lucifer's back. 

Lucifer shivered and licked his lips eagerly when Crowley dug his nails into Lucifer's back, moaning gently at the feeling of it. "You're adorable when you try to pretend that you don't want me~" Wrapping his hand around Crowley's cock a little more instead of just teasing him, Lucifer brushed lips over Crowley's throat and squeezed his side gently. 

Crowley moaned and tightened his grip on Lucifer's back. "I'm not adorable. I'll take evil, maybe even hot, but not adorable." He said with a grin. 

Lucifer's mouth began trailing down Crowley's chest, teeth scraping lightly over one of his nipples and a chuckle slipping out of him. "/I/ am true evil... I'll call you troublesome though, that seems fitting. And adorable. I'll call you that too. Just because I can and just because I want to."

Crowley groaned and threw his head back into the bed. "Well, Luci, if you want to play that way, fine. You'll just be my little fluffy boy, won't you?" Crowley smirked and relaxed his hold on Lucifer's back. 

Lucifer was the next to growl when Crowley said that, arching into the touch that was relaxing along his back. It was difficult to contain the urge to unfurl his wings, with all of the attention to his back and shoulders. "How am I 'fluffy'??" His cheeks adopted something of a reddish tinge to them as he spoke again, Lucifer attempting to pretend as though the slight embarrassment wasn't noticeable at all. "And your /boy/? I'm thousands of years older then you- /millions/ of years actually!" He bit down lightly at the skin along Crowley's side. "I'm neither fluffy nor a boy."

Crowley hid his gasp with a weak chuckle. He rubbed his hands slowly and firmly down Lucifer's back. "Don't tell me that the most famous angel gets embarrassed by being called fluffy. This is just too good." He bit into the crook of Lucifer's neck, grinning all the while. 

Perhaps it was mostly due to the fact that he was under the feeling of immense pleasure, and it was hampering his self control. Or maybe it was even because Crowley had already not only seen his wings, but had touched and tended to them. Either way, the slow form stroking along his back elicited a reaction from him that was something similar to a an umbrella unexpectedly bursting open- in one swift movement his wings had all unfurled and stretched out, trembling faintly as they did so, Lucifer groaning quietly against Crowley's hip. "Dammit... now look what you've done..." But it couldn't really make him mad- it took a lot of effort and sometimes quite a few cramps to keep the wings pinned up tightly within the vessel all the time. "And I'm not embarrassed-" He murmured petulantly against Crowley's skin, stubble brushing over sensitive flesh. "I'm just not /fluffy/."

Crowley immediately pulled away his hands when the wings appeared, but after they returned he slowly replaced them. "I like what I did. You have no idea how hot you look right now." Crowley winked and flashed his eyes before he started gently stroking the top pair of wings. 

Lucifer blinked at the other as Crowley winked and complimented him, started stroking the wings... If there was one way to get to Lucifer, it was certainly compliments- pride had always been an issue for him. And to be called any variation of attractive stroked that ego. Grazing his teeth over Crowley's throat, Lucifer's own eyes glinted faintly as the feathers of his wings began to puff up in efforts of displaying them further- almost as if subconsciously showing off to Crowley. Preening. "... something tells me, you rather like my wings."

"Of course I like your wings. Why wouldn't I like your wings?" Crowley rubbed his thumbs softly where the two wings met, noticing how they puffed up when he touched them. "They're damn hot." He kissed Lucifer teasingly on the lips as he started moving his thumbs slightly faster. 

Crowley's words were enough to have Lucifer licking his lips and eyeing him, pleased that he seemed to like them. Lucifer was rather self-conscious about the state of them, seeing how his pride ruled much of his decisions. After all, he didn't think they were as beautiful as they once were. But Crowley seemed quite taken with them... "Perhaps because they don't look as they once did?" Gasping softly and shutting up when Crowley took to rubbing his thumbs along one of the most sensitive areas of his wings, Lucifer actively trembled against the other with the pleasure the feeling brought to him. It was certainly an important reason he didn't bring the wings out too often, certainly why he hadn't brought them out the last time he and Crowley had gotten intimate. Because they were something of a weak spot for him. Something to metaphorically bring him to his knees as they were sensitive.

"They're a key right into your brain, aren't they?" Crowley crooned as he moved a hand down and started to rub the same spot on a different pair of wings simultaneously. "As well as these wings being quite attractive, it's insanely hot for you to be trembling over a simple touch." Crowley said with a huge smirk.

Lucifer huffed and wanted to grumble at Crowley, but it came out as more of an embarrassing whine then anything else, as a shudder ran down his spine. "Sh-Shut up, it's... It's more complicated then that- they're... not a key to my brain, they're a part of my Grace. The closest you'll ever get to touching it without hurting yours- Hnnh!" Lucifer bit down on his lip and let himself collapse gently on top of the other when he began rubbing the same spot on another pair of wings, pleasure shooting throughout his body. 

"Aww, is baby tired?" Crowley said teasingly as he sped up his fingers. "These are almost too sensitive. Way too easy for rape or something." He muttered to himself as he looked at Lucifer, who seemed to be in total bliss. 

Lucifer gave a quiet noise of irritation, but it was hard to be irate with the little electric shockwaves of bliss running through him. His fingers were curling tightly into the sheets beneath them, knuckles turning white as he began panting softly and mouthing at Crowley's neck and shoulder in sloppy kisses. "Why d'you think I keep them hidden-" Of course they were sensitive... He let out a soft moan and ground his hips against Crowley's, muttering back at the demon. "Besides... it's not rape if you want it." 

Crowley chuckled at Lucifer, kissing his forehead softly. "My my, we really do have a little horny angel, don't we?"

"I could stay this way, you know." Lucifer mumbled into the demon, closing his eyes.

"Couldn't we both, love?"


End file.
